


A Key to their Hearts

by Shinsetsuna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinsetsuna/pseuds/Shinsetsuna
Summary: I was there when they brought him nearly dead, I was there when he suffered and cried and I was there when he realised his life will never be the same. But he was not there when I needed him the most. Now he is here, standing in front of me when I least expected it and I cannot help but stare at him with my heart beating faster than I'd want it to.





	1. Reunion

It has been a long and tiring day for Mercy. She sat on the armchair after laying down her bag and grabbing a cup of hot jasmine tea. Stationing in the Middle East was as challenging as she had imagined it to be and definitely in need of her skills. The Small hospital in which she served, was crowded with victims of the civil war and Mercy's hands were full of work. She took off her heels and hid even deeper into the soft cover of the chair.

At first, her thoughts focused on her patients and the plans for the next day but later on - even though she tried not to think about it - she couldn't help but to wonder about her friends and imagined Winston working on something with Lena running around. She smiled at this memory and thought of Pharah and beloved Reinhardt. Then she felt a sharp pain in her chest when remembering Genji and his calm, dark-brown eyes, his sudden leave and then all the events that happened in her life like an avalanche. Ana's death, then Gabriel's and Jack's. Mercy squeezed her eyes tight and took a sharp breath.  
She untied ponytail letting hair spread all over her shoulders. After several minutes, she closed her exhausted eyes and fell asleep tightly grasping the blanket.

 

 ***

 

When Mercy woke up from her nap the sun was already hiding. 'Uh, forgot to drink my tea' she growled looking at the cold cup and after a moment got up and slowly walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She couldn't help but notice dark circles under her red eyes. She lacked sleep but knew that there was so much work to do, even once she was back from the hospital, there were still personal projects Angela was working on.

  
A cool breeze entered through the window and refreshed Mercy's senses when she walked into her bedroom. For a moment she closed her eyes remembering the fresh air when stationing at Gibraltar. 'Okay Angela, you don't always come back earlier from work, use it and sleep more than five hours only' she whispered to her-workaholic-self.

  
Just when she was about to change her clothes she heard it; the hardly recognizable sound of shuttering blinds. She wasn't alone, and she was even more sure no one, except some villagers, knew about her presence in that place. She shook her head to clear her mind and focus. ' _Is someone here to kill me?_ ' she thought nervously.

  
Mercy closed the wardrobe slowly, paying attention to the squeaking sound of the loose wooden planks coming from the kitchen. Whoever intruded the house surely didn't know about them which successfully warned Angela about their presence. The sun was hiding, casting dark shadows around her room, not giving her enough light to find her hidden gun that had been lying useless for months. Luckily, after patting down the bed, she found it under folded blankets.

Carefully, not to make too much noise, she moved closer to the entrance of her bedroom. Whoever was there noticed the noisy planks and Mercy cursed quietly under her nose. When she looked through the small door crack she saw the shadow lurking into the living area. It must have been a man, she realized, well built and tall. Quickly she jumped a few steps to the corridor. She Carefully calculated the shortest way to the exit of the house, and although she preferred not to kill anyone, she wouldn't mind knocking the intruder out.

The planks squeaked again; Mercy froze stacked to the wall and waited.

' _Now or never_ ' she thought and once she noticed the intruder leaving the room, she jumped in front of him quickly, grabbed a cold metal arm and pushed the surprised intruder into the space he tried to leave a moment ago. The corridor was pitch black, and this time breathing fast and loud, Mercy ran towards the door. Grabbed a bag lying on the stool, and ignored deep grunting and the sound of broken furniture, focusing only on leaving this place as soon as possible. She did not have too much time.  
After jumping through the window she dived into the nearest bush, trying to find a path through the forest.

The rustle of leaves and branches was so loud that she almost didn't hear someone calling her name. She stopped suddenly, her eyes widening in shock. 'Impossible' she whispered to herself.

  
'As for such a delicate woman Angela, your reflexes truly surprised me' she heard a chuckle coming from the front of the house. Mercy had to make sure it was not only her brain playing jokes on her, and rapidly stepped, almost tripping over protruding roots, towards the house. Genji was gone for years, there hasn't been a day in which Mercy hasn't dreamed of him giving her some sort of life signal. She didn't know whether he was alive or dead. If alive, she wondered if she'd ever crossed his mind. Mercy repeated the moment he came back so many times that now, when he is actually here, she didn't know what to do.  
Maybe she was still sleeping and everything was just a dream. But there he was, his metallic, slim figure standing confidently at the entrance of her house. Green visor shining brightly, two Japanese swords tucked behind his back. If not the mask, she'd swear he was smiling widely staring at her shocked face.

  
'Genji' she whispered, getting closer to him.

  
'I am no ghost Angela' he said quietly, this time with a pinch of sadness in his voice. With saying no more, she dropped her bag and slowly walked towards him, noticing his body getting stiff. At each step she was taking, Mercy felt her heart beat faster and the world around getting quieter. Now, Genji was no further than a step away from her, she reached towards his face plate and with a soft click, slowly took it off. Genji didn't flinch a bit, letting the doctor take control. His body was still stiff, his fists clenched and eyes closed. After a moment he heard silent gasp and felt gentle fingers brushing over his scarred skin. Surprised because of her closeness, Genji was too scared to look at her. To see disappointment in her eyes, anger or even hatred.  
Mercy cupped his face with one hand, staring at the grimace painted on it.

  
'Angela I-' he started but soon after was disrupted by her arms wrapping around him in a tight hug.

  
'Hush Genji' she mumbled and hid her face in between his shoulder and neck. The sun was almost gone, leaving just a stripe of pink shade on the sky. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her small body and felt something heavy dropping down from his heart. Genji didn't pay attention to how long they stayed this way until Mercy whispered 'You could've just knocked on the door Genji'. Tension left his body in a second and he laughed letting Angela go.

  
'I'm sorry, that was indeed irresponsible of me' he answered awkwardly staring at blue-eyed woman. She smiled and then quickly, as if she forgot something, grabbed her bag lying on the ground and handed Genji his mask. She moved towards the entrance of her house glancing at him and said 'I suppose we have a lot to talk about, please come in'. She waited for him to unsurely step inside until closing the door behind them.

  
Angela led the man to the living room and instantly noticed the table with broken legs shattered on the ground. 'I'm sorry for pushing you Genji, but I can't deny, you deserved that for spying on me' she giggled, carefully gathering wooden pieces. When Mercy was making tea in the kitchen, Genji decided to explore her small house.

  
He approached an old shelf with several photos on it and grabbed the first one. He smiled looking at the photo of Winston's graduation during his service in Overwatch. His gaze fell on a smaller frame containing adorable picture of Mercy, Pharah and Tracer smiling widely at the photographer. And lastly, his sight fell on a hidden picture and reached for it. It was him; Mercy standing beside in her lab coat, looking at him in his full armor. He heard Mercy returning to the living room and quickly moved away from the shelf. She was carrying two cups of steaming liquid.

  
'Jasmine tea is all I have right now, hope you don't mind' she said while putting both cups on the small stool and then sat down in her armchair.

  
'It's perfect Angela, thank you' he answered taking a seat on the sofa. He glanced at her and immediately saw so many questions forming on her face that, embarrassed, he turned his head away. Silence felt like ages for both of them.

  
Angela just kept biting her lower lip while Genji stared at the window tightly grasping his cup. She still tried to calm her heart down and secretly pinched her thigh to keep her mind clear and focused. He was here, yet with his thoughts he seemed to be so distant. Mercy wanted to know, hell, she needed to know what was happening to him when the worst crisis rolled through Overwatch.  
The silence was almost hurting her ears, if it was even possible, and just when she was about to talk, Genji looked at her with his brown eyes, so full of guilt it shut her mouth instantly.

  
'I can't even imagine what you must have gone through Angela' he started. 'Back then, when you saved me, I really tried to think I was going to get used to my new body, my new life. I'm afraid I've failed you all, I lied to myself and tried to run away from everything what reminded me of that miserable false hope I had. The only thing that I was sure of, was that I was not going to get any better if I had stayed.'

  
Genji's honesty shocked Mercy, even though she felt the real reason why he left before, hearing it at the moment hit her unexpectedly. Genji chuckled 'You know, I've travelled quite a lot, tried to find some reason why I shouldn't just rip off that armor of mine. At that time, I've heard about problems occurring in between Overwatch and U.N, but didn't think it was going to lead to that...' he whispered leaving the rest of this sentence for Mercy's thoughts. She knew what was it leading to. 'I stationed in London when I met someone. I think I was at break of giving up back then, you see, and he saved me.'

  
'Who was that?' Mercy asked automatically being led by her curiosity.

  
'An Omnic - Tekhartha Zenyatta.' Genji answered, twisting his fingers after putting the cup to the side. Previous exhaustion, by this time, was completely gone for Mercy.

  
'Before, I thought that Japan was my only home and couldn't imagine my life anywhere else. Although, after all that happened I thought I lost my home forever. Zenyatta became my mentor, and I followed him to Nepal. To a beautiful temple hidden in the snowy mountains. It's an amazing place, Angela' he smiled at those words and continued 'I was lost, but Zenyatta helped me discover that there is more of me than just a pile of metal stacked to my devastated body'

  
Angela couldn't help but smile softly and whispered 'You seem well now, Genji', and when he looked straight into her eyes, so confident and serious, she felt like the air was sucked out of her lungs.

  
'I am a different man now. I Am whole'.

  
They just stared at each other until Genji resumed 'Time flew differently in there and it took some more time for any information to be delivered' he lowered his sight almost as if he was ashamed. 'The explosion, Reyes and Morrison dead, Overwatch disbanding, the trial. I heard about all that weeks after, saw you in the court with Winston.' Angela squeezed her wrists remembering that day, the accusations and interrogations. 'I didn't leave Nepal immediately, I wasn't ready to face the world I so longed to avoid, even if it meant leaving you all. I was selfish and even though I thought I learned a lot from monks, I made a mistake. Zenyatta reached out to me again, helped me to reorganize my mind'

  
Mercy looked at him mysteriously and whispered 'what made you come back?'. Such a simple question, but she felt that she needed to know the answer immediately, she hasn't felt so impatient in years.

  
Genji took a deep breath "I feel something coming Angela, and this time, I cannot hide. I have to face my brother and whatever is awaiting".

 

 ***

 

Do you have anywhere to stay now?' Mercy asked some time later, looking at Genji. She couldn't help but feel her eyes closing. It was past midnight and as much as she wanted to keep talking, she had to remember about her work on the next day.

  
'I suppose I will find somewhere, I did not realize it's so late Angela, forgive me for keeping you awake' he said with guilt in his voice and stood up. Mercy answered immediately, getting up even faster than she'd want.

  
'Stay' she said quickly and hoped the darkness hid her blushing cheeks, she didn't want him to go. 'There is plenty of room here, let me prepare something for you' and without waiting for his answer doctor left the room.

  
Genji stood there without knowing what to do. He felt that rejecting Mercy's offer would be rather impolite, besides he couldn't help but to be secretly happy for the invitation.  
Angela came back after a while with a pile of blankets in her arms 'I hope the sofa will suffice for the time being, we can look for something better tomorrow' and smiled widely at him while organizing his 'bed'.  
She was about to leave the room when Genji grabbed her arm gently and whispered shyly, avoiding her surprised gaze 'thank you Angela'. His voice sounded so fondly that Mercy's heart beat faster 'I-I'm glad to be back'. He let her hands go and took a step back. She gazed at him without any words escaping her mouth and she felt the situation to be so intimate, it scared her.  
She quickly put a wide smile on her face and wished Genji to sleep well.

Soon after softly closing the door she threw herself on the bed, holding her red hot cheeks, breathing rapidly and trying to keep her sobs within thin walls. She was not prepared for that, she was not prepared for Genji to come back, Especially now, when she felt her life to be stabilized. Some hidden wound started to open again causing her intense pain.

  
Years ago Mercy tried her best to forget about the green-haired man, tried to hide how devastating his leave was. She loved him, there was no doubt. She had realized that one year after Genji was brought half-alive to Overwatch headquarters. He was always there for her, helping her with patients in his spare time when he was not sent on a mission, walked around gardens and talked, and supported her during fights. Yet, for a long time she hadn't realized the wreck of a human he'd become and when she did, it was too late.

  
'He is so different now' Mercy whispered quietly through her sobs. Her aching heart finally started to calm down and her tired eyes closed.

 

***

 

Genji stood in the living room motionless and although his bed was prepared, he didn't feel like sleeping at all. He rubbed his eyes and silently walked towards the main entrance, once he was outside he sat under the nearby tree. The city was distant and quiet, no wonder Mercy decided to live here. The Bright beam of city light was perfectly visible from the hill, an ideal distraction Genji needed right now. He felt that seeing Angela was unavoidable but now, the guilt of disturbing her peace started to soak into his body. Her face looked tired, dark circles under her eyes and visible wrinkles around her eyes and mouth corners. Somehow it didn't surprise him; she was a workaholic and always placed other peoples' needs before hers.

  
The younger Shimada closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the cool night breeze. 'I disturbed something, master. And I don't think I will be able to stop it' he whispered as if he spoke to Zenyatta. Then his sight fell on the small house and his thoughts were filled of its owner. His fist tightened and cheeks felt hotter. 'She suffered enough' thought Genji remembering why he has to stay away from the doctor who kept him alive all this time.


	2. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is much shorter than the first one but in that case, I may upload the next one much sooner. Thank you all for your support and enjoy!

When Angela woke up, the sun was already shining bright through her window. She wobbled slowly to the bathroom and on the way noticed a metallic shape lying on the sofa. Her hair was messy, eyes still slightly swollen and clothes all rumpled. The shower was inescapable but it quickly woke up her senses.  
Freshly dressed with wet hair, she walked into the kitchen. Genji was still there, lying on a pile of pillows with ruffled, slightly longer than she remembered, hair. Her sight fell on his scarred skin, scars clearly brighter but still visible contrasted with dark brows and eyelashes. Staring at bright green hair, she hadn't noticed Genji staring at her with a grin on his face.

'Enjoying the view Angela?'.

  
'Maybe' she answered, smiling widely trying to hide how much he startled her, not to mention his question, and began making coffee. Keep it cool Angela, she thought repeatedly. 'I have to go to work soon, please, make yourself comfortable. Extra keys are in the drawer under the TV, and as long as you don't poke around my office you can do whatever you want' she said after a moment when adding a fine spoon of sugar into her drink.  
Genji just nodded and kept folding the blankets from the bed.

Mercy was about to leave when she suddenly stopped and turned around 'I will be back late' she paused and after a moment asked with a pinch of fear in her voice 'will you still be here Genji?'.

  
He stood in the corridor, already wearing his mask, and answered shortly 'I will. I planned to scout around so I may be back late as well'.

  
'In that case, I will see you later' she said and closed the door with a soft click.  
When Angela's figure was no longer visible, Genji left the house in a rush.

 

***

 

'Goodnight Doctor!' called one of the nurses waving at Angela, who answered in Arabic and left the hospital. A fresh breeze, which was a nice change after spending the whole day in rooms refreshed with air conditioning, blew into her face. A strong scent of flowers flew into her nostrils and caused a wide smile on her face. The sun was already hiding leaving a breathtaking and colorful view above the city. Street merchants were slowly packing their goods, people rushing back home from their busy workplaces. Somehow living in a place, hidden from the eyes of tourists, was the essence of a calm and peaceful life Mercy wanted to live. When Overwatch disbanded she mainly wanted to avoid fighting and any sorts of conflict, but couldn't forget about those in need. Big cities and metropolises had enough of great doctors, so she decided to dedicate her life helping those with disadvantages, those whose lives were involved in conflicts whether they wanted it or not.

The day was surprisingly calm, not too many injured with fatal wounds. Those minor ones were taken care of quickly and efficiently, Mercy thought while getting on the bus. During the day she was so preoccupied with her patients that she almost forgot about the someone waiting for her at home. Her heart sped up and she pinched her thigh to calm down. It has been a while since she felt like that and as the bus was passing sand coloured buildings and palm trees, her mind pictured herself lying on the bed, crying her eyes out the night before. Whatever she has been through shouldn't matter so much now. Genji was here, that's what mattered the most. Though her solitude was her own choice, she felt unexplainable happiness from her friend being here now. However, his words worried her and left her anxious I feel something coming Angela. She involuntarily frowned ' _What's coming...?_ ' she whispered quietly, staring at the darkening horizon.

Walking through the short path in the middle of the small forest felt like ages. Impatient to come back, Mercy almost run the last few meters towards the gate of her property. The darkness coming from the house's windows seeped into her chest. 'What if he's gone' she whispered, frantically looking for keys in her bag.

  
'Genji?!' she yelled, afraid that his return was just a creation of her mind. Throwing her bag carelessly to the side, she brushed quickly through all the rooms in look for the man, almost giving up hope, when she noticed a flickering light coming from the terrace.

  
She opened the door rapidly and her sight fell on the metallic figure sitting on the old sofa.  
'You're here' she breathed and followed his surprised gaze falling on her as his mask was taken off.

  
'Where else would I be?' he laughed softly, calming doctors heart. 'Indeed you came back quite late, much later than I. So tell me, how was your day?' Genji grinned making some free space for her.

  
'I um...' Angela sat down. His closeness was distracting and his bright eyes staring at her, were even more so. She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, and placed her back more comfortably on the pile of pillows. After few seconds, Mercy focused on the warmth spreading all around her body, muscles relaxing.

  
'It was normal, but I may have few interesting stories' Mercy said, smiling at her listener and continued, just like she would do years before. The dark sky, decorated in millions shiny stars, the distant noise of the city, the rhythmical buzzing of insects and the intense scent of flowers. None of them mattered when they were together.


	3. Check-up

'You see, I've made some vast improvements to my caduceus over the past few years.' Angela explained eagerly her innovations, one evening after work. 'It not only heals damaged cells, but also quickens the process of regeneration of more dangerous wounds! It takes time, but I managed to shorten this process by precious minutes! Of course I'm also working on different projects in my spare time. Now when I think of it, we could improve you quite a lot! How long has it been since you've gone under some decent maintenance huh?' She asked furrowing her eyebrows. Genji didn't answer immediately, scared of Mercy's reaction to his sins. He almost felt her gaze drilling through his armor.

'Living with Omnics had its advantages' he started unsurely, 'I could always count on their help, minor issues were not a problem. My cyborg body, however, was troublesome and they were not able to help me entirely. So um, we improvised.' he finished waiting for the doctors reaction.

'Improvised?!' Mercy squeaked 'Oh Genji, I believe there is a detailed check-up coming for you' she scolded him, but smiled shortly after. 

'Have you been using it at work? Your caduceus I mean, I hadn't seen you taking it with you' Genji quickly changed the subject placing his chin on a knee and stared at her curiously.

'Oh no, I mean, I want to but I think, some work on it is still required, and I don't want to risk anyone's life.' - Mercy answered as the tone of her voice lowered. 'I've made some mistakes Genji, horrible decisions because of my ambitions and false hope in my inventions' she answered with a crooked, painful smile on her face 'However I cannot deny some of them were pretty good' she added when looking at the smiling green-haired man.

'I would argue with you years ago Angela, but now I'm nothing but grateful for what you have done' Genji answered, quickly reaching for Mercy's hand squeezing it softly.   
She froze for a moment, but finally squeezed his hand back which, despite being metal, was warm and comforting. Suddenly she felt Genji's hand slowly slipping away, causing Mercy to react automatically as she tightened her grasp quickly. 

'Please' One word came out of her mouth and somehow was grateful Genji didn't answer. A heat wave hit his face as he slowly let Angela's hand go just to tangle his fingers with hers once more. He breathed quietly staring at the starry sky. There were questions he wanted to ask Angela, questions related to the past he had heard about, the past she tried to hide. But for now, he simply enjoyed the presence of a woman he secretly adored.

***

'Stop moving Genji, I can't work like this' Mercy grunted when carefully removing metallic shoulder plate. 

'I can't help it, it just feels unpleasant' the man complained.

As the doctor promised, a week after the conversation, he was dragged to an office at the back of the house. A small and tidy room with walls painted light grey, full of unimaginable amount of machinery and tools. In the middle of it stood a metal table on which Genji was placed. It had already been more than five hours since Mercy started working on improving his armor. It was going to be the first time in years since the doctor was to check on him, so the atmosphere, at least for him, was tense and anxious. Focusing on anything else but Angela's fingers softly brushing through his body, was one of the hardest tasks he had yet to encounter. 

'Overall your skin is in perfect condition. I'm glad the ventilating parts worked fine all over those years' Angela woke him up from thoughts as she checked the synthetic skin covering the shoulder blade.   
Genji impatiently brushed his hair as the doctor, humming under her nose, began working on his prosthetic arm.  
'You can lie down Genji, it's gonna take a while' she announced after, without looking at him. 'You have been sitting for a while anyway' The answer seemed unnecessary and he stared at Angela's profile. Seeing how dedicated and focused she could be at what she was doing. The lab coat, hair tied in a high ponytail and furrowed brows were only giving her a charm Genji so desperately tried to resist. 

'Wires however, are quite rusty' She mumbled glancing quickly at him and continued her work without waiting for any responce.  
Another minute passed, not like Genji minded the wait; he was used to it after the stay in the monastery with stoic Omnics. But eventually he gave up and placed his back on the table, focusing on the bright lamps on the ceiling, and let the doctor do her job.

***

'But then he said it was simply impossible' said Mercy and burst in laughter accompanying Genji's voice before taking another bite of her dinner that was lying on the table right next to scattered screws and metal plates. It was late evening, and the two of them were still hidden in the office.

'That sounds unbelievable' Genji laughed shortly and took a sip of the cool liquid. He was still situated on the table, unable to move because Mercy had been working on his leg right before they both decided to eat something. 

'It has been a long day, but you had it coming Genji, am I right?' Angela giggled looking at the green-haired man.

'Perhaps' the man grinned trying not to show embarrassment to his doctor. As much as he tried to act confident, the guilt of irresponsibility burned inside of him. The Omnics were great help but he had forgotten that his human body also needed professional help from someone who knew him best.

Once they were done eating, Angela clasped her hands, stood up and laughed shortly.   
'Alright, let's get to work with your leg now'

***

It was past midnight when Angela finally finished the most important parts of her project concerning Genji's body. She pushed her chair towards the other side of the room, grabbing the damaged visor.  
'I'm gonna work on this now, I'd recommend you to take a shower for the time being' She said looking at the smeared dirty spots on Genji's torso. Her cheeks felt hotter the more she stared at the clearly visible muscles under his skin. Turning back towards the visor felt like a perfect escape Mercy did not refuse to use. 

'Sounds tempting' Genji answered and slid his feet on the floor. He noticed Angela staring at his bare chest, which made him blush and desire to leave the room as quickly as possible. The air on the corridor felt stagnant and annoyingly warm as he walked through it towards the bathroom. 

The shower itself felt like heaven and the stream of water pleasantly massaged his skin. Hundred thoughts rolled through his mind, and almost all of them related to the certain doctor.  
"Aho" Genji cursed himself in Japanese, placing his forehead on the cool wall. He felt pathetic, running away from Angela whenever his heart beat faster than he would want it to. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but enjoy those peeps she was giving him, at his face, chest; her fingers touching his skin. In those moments he could forget about his unattractive scarred body and feel like if he was young and attractive again, adored by someone important.   
The more he tried to escape his feelings the more intense they were, hitting him back like a wave.

***

As the shower finally cooled down Genji's head, after drying out body and armor parts, he headed towards his temporary room that he and Mercy set up three days after his arrival. It was a small but cozy room, previously filled with empty boxes and tons of books, now tidy with a simple bed under the window and a small wooden wardrobe on which his two swords were carefully placed. He sat down on the bed and rubbed a spot between his eyebrows.

The silence in the city drove him mad. So far his scouting brought nothing but unreliable scraps of information, and the only one he tried to hang onto, was about Talon agents seen in the city 300km away. It surely was not a coincidence and sooner or later something was going to happen.   
Angela was his priority, and Genji swore to himself to protect her no matter the cost. After hearing about vanishing scientist occurring all around the world, he knew that finding the doctor was his duty. The search took him some time as Mercy took care of hiding her identity, and when he finally reached the Middle East, his ears reached gossips about the blue-eyed savior, who, without a doubt, must have been Angela.  
He spied on her for a while; observed her rushing to work almost every single day without a rest, coming back from it with ruffled hair but a satisfied impression on the face, buying fresh fruits and vegetables in the nearby market every few days. It felt wrong but Genji knew he can't just appear suddenly, he had to observe first and make sure of the surroundings. Several times he caught someone following Mercy in the city but when he tried to intervene, the stalker was gone, like if he perished into thin air.   
Genji stood up and reached for his old, worn out bag and took out several scraps of newspapers and notes he had collected over the months. Most of them related to the missing scientists, specialists in nanotechnology, some about attacks on the governmental facilities and the rest about Overwatch.

'I need more clues' Genji whispered when skimming through information. 

'Genji?' Angela called him from the back of the house, but after a moment her voice became louder as she was walking to towards his room. He quickly hid any evidence back in his bag and hoped Angela wouldn't notice he was hiding something.

'I'm coming!' He answered and walked out of his room making Mercy bump into him.

'Uh, I'm sorry, I just finished checking your visor but I think I will start working on it in the morning' She said, fixing her ponytail and yawning after a moment 'It has been a long day and I suppose we both deserve some rest'.

'You deserve some rest, you don't have to continue anything tomorrow, just have a day off' Genji said with a serious impression painted on his face.

'A day off? You're joking Genji. I haven't had so much fun in a long time!' She giggled in response. Indeed, she needed rest, but fixing Genji's armor lit a spark that had been stifled for a long time. Helping patients and Omnics were one thing, but working on complicated armor parts and looking for ways to improve them were extremely challenging and exciting. It reminded her of the service in Overwatch when each day was impossible to predict. 'I missed it' she added, smiling softly at the man. 'Anyway, I will be off to sleep. Good night'

'Sleep well' Genji answered, following Angela's figure disappear behind the door of her bedroom.  
He looked at his bag and shook his head quickly. Tomorrow, he thought and lied down on the bed. With an arm tucked under his head, Genji stared at the ceiling thinking about the next day until his exhausted eyelids closed.


	4. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Exams are coming so I don't have too much time to write and it may take a while to upload the next chapter of this story. About the story itself, I still would like to focus on interactions between conflicted Genji and Angela before more action. There is more coming but until then, please be patient! (: Enjoy!

'Genji, I will be going to the market today, do you want to accompany me?' Angela asked one morning after breakfast, it was her free day and traditionally she would go do some basic shopping in the city.

'With pleasure' he answered and was soon disrupted by loud noise that came out of Mercy's laptop. 'Lena?!' Genji asked surprised looking at the big face of a smiling Tracer on the screen.  
Angela came up to the laptop and opened a message from her friend, soon the corners of her mouth raised.

'We um, correspond sometimes.' she admitted taking a sip of her coffee, still smiling.

'Do you miss her?' the man asked, looking at her curiously. It has been a while since he heard about Tracer and the news that she was doing well somehow made him feel relieved. She was a close friend after all. Angela hesitated for a moment before answering.

'I do, I miss so many people I've lost the count' Mercy sat on the chair and continued 'Lena is in England now, there had been several attacks on Omnics, two of them dead within a week' she added with a concern.

'That worries me, and I hope she won't get in any trouble. You know her...'. Leaving the rest of her thought to Genji who pictured that careless and eager to change the world girl with ruffled brown hair.

'She will be fine' Genji cut her off, trying to hide his doubts about Tracer's safety.

***

The sun was high on the sky, making the pedestrians hide in the few visible shadows of nearby roofs and trees. Heat was almost unbearable, but not for Genji whose upgraded armor kept in a neutral, pleasant temperature, Mercy however, seemed content while sipping her cool lemonade with mint as they walked among vendors. Almost everything Angela needed was hidden in her backpack or carried in bags by Genji.  
He looked at the sweat drops forming on her arms and dark spots on the white top she was wearing and wondered how much he missed the feeling of hot air on his skin. Unfortunately, that was one of the few things he was to avoid. Sand or dust, hot dry air was able to damage his armor or prosthetics and to keep him safe, Angela insisted on covering at least the upper part of his body with light cloth.

  
He was alert all the time, keeping an eye on the surroundings and crowd of people moving around the market. The place was chaotic, people shouting, sellers calling for new customers, cars honking, but despite all that he had to admit it all had its own charm and again, he was not surprised why Mercy fell in love with that place.

  
'I don't think you would like the monastery' Genji said after a while and made the surprised doctor look at him.

'Monastery? The one where you stayed?' she asked and waited until the man nodded before questioning him again. 'Why do you think so?

'The silence' Genji smiled and continued 'Delicate humming and wind mostly, cannot compare with the noise in here but it seems you enjoy it. The same with the weather, complete opposites.' Just thinking about the place made Genji feel peaceful and relaxed, remembering the soft ringing of bells and the smell of incense spread all over the temple. Where no one was judging him about his appearance or questioned humanity.

Suddenly he felt a delicate poke on his arm and noticed Angela looking at him. 'Hm?'

'I asked you about Zenyatta, three times but it seems your mind was somewhere far away' Mercy said , fixing the strips of the backpack. 'When was the last time you saw him?'

'Months' the man answered shortly as if remembering his friend caused him pain. Genji was here thanks to him. His kindness and faith gave him a motivation to keep going, reminded what is important in life. If not the mask, Angela would surely see the grimace on his face which soon changed after he felt the woman's slender fingers slipping into his hand and twisting them together.

'I'm sure you will see each other soon. Besides, I want to meet your master and thank him' Mercy said as they walked past the fountain that sprinkled cold drops of water on their bodies. 'Thank him?' Genji thought, surprised at both her hand in his and, her spoken words.

'For keeping you alive' Mercy added quietly and just kept walking forward still holding tight onto Genji's hand.  
He was too surprised to reply and with the sudden feeling of warmth that wasn't caused by the sun, just decided to go with it and kept heading back home with a small smirk on his face.

***

The evening was pleasantly chilly; a fresh breeze flowing through the narrow streets brought a relief the citizens so needed during the hot day. The cafes surrounding the main square were filled with people enjoying their drinks. Warm laughers and conversations filled the air and the shadows dancing on the walls casted by ornamented lamps, accompanied Angela and Genji as they were walking along the sidewalk. Finally they managed to find an empty table, which was situated close to the fountain they passed a few hours ago. Several surprised gazes fell on Genji and his metallic body as he was sitting down but he tried to ignore them, in fact he was almost used to them, and focused on smiling Mercy. She looked beautiful, there was no doubt about it, and somehow she seemed to be more cheerful and relaxed than on the first day they met.

'It has been a while since I've gone out like this' Angela said placing her elbows on the table, enjoying the hubbub around. ' _Me too_ ' Genji thought to himself as the doctor continued. 'I mean, I've gone out with some friends but-' she hesitated hoping the man wouldn't see her reddening cheeks 'Not with a man'. Stupid, Angela scolded herself, ' _You're an adult woman and yet you're blushing like a teenager._ '

  
Genji chuckled and thanked himself for not taking off his mask yet. 'I used to come here every week when I first arrived in this city' Mercy continued 'I guess it somehow reminded me of home, the noise, how lively this place was. I mean, I'm happy to be here, don't get me wrong, but after all that happened I wanted to run away from big conflicts'

  
'Don't you work in a hospital full of victims of a civil war?' Genji noticed, looking at the doctor.

'I cannot escape everything, right? That is my vocation after all, to help those in need even if it means to be involved in something I would prefer to avoid'. She answered smiling sadly.  
Angela have always thought that as long as she could save other people she would commemorate her parents whom she couldn't save when she was a child.

  
She looked at the shiny mask under which Genji's face was hidden and before she bit her tongue, a question fell from her mouth 'Would you take off your mask?' A dim light from the candle placed on the table shone on Genji's flickering visor and he surprised, straightened his back.  
As much as he was in peace with his half-human body, being seen by strangers scared him and he preferred not to do it. His body felt stiff, not letting a single word escape his mouth, making him feel bad the more he stared at saddening expression on Mercy's face.

'Oh, don't mind me Genji. I'm sorry' she quickly apologized and put on a wide smile on her face. 'Let's just order something to take out, shall we?' And without waiting for his response, stood up and headed quickly towards the nearest waiter.

'Idiot' Genji hissed to himself clenching his fists under the table looking at Angela paying for their food. They were out to eat after all, what was he thinking he would do? Eat with the mask on?  
His chest pulsated with anger as if everything that Zenyatta had taught him perished within a second. Acceptance was not the only important lesson the omnic repeated during their sessions.

  
'Finding peace is through interpersonal connection and engagement in life Genji. You are not meant for solitude and being ashamed of yourself will not set you free. Isolation will become your cage.' Genji remembered those words thinking of how much easier it was to agree with them while being in the quiet monastery. His master however, was right, he will not improve anything hidden behind a mask.

Mercy walked to him after several minutes holding bag containing their supper and asked 'Ready to go?'  
Genji still lost in his thoughts, stood up and followed her until the lively bustle faded behind their back.

***

They were slowly reaching Mercy's house, accompanied by quiet rustling of tree branches, stuck in awkward silence since the moment they left the restaurant. Both feeling guilty at their actions or words, too shy to admit mistakes to one another.  
They walked in silence as Genji peeked at the woman from time to time, looking at her face lighted up by the bright moon, and the mysterious impression on her face.  
He took a deep breath and reached for his mask, taking it off with the soft hissing sound. Angela turned towards him, lured by the sound, slowing down her steps.  
Now when the cool air brushed through his naked skin his thoughts felt clearer and tidier.

'I'm sorry for ruining your evening' he whispered after a moment still avoiding Angela's questioning gaze. 'Somehow I forgot that to eat, I need to take off my mask, and in that moment, it became more stressful than I thought. It has been a while since I have eaten out, been out like that in general. I feel like a child that learns how to live again. Forgive me, it was not my intention to make you feel bad'  
Mercy waited patiently until the younger Shimada finished, when she abruptly stopped.

'Genji...' she started and the man prepared himself to be scolded by the blue-eyed angel but what he felt was her soft hand cupping his cheek in kind gesture. 'There is nothing to feel bad for, and I apologize too.'  
Genji closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Angela's skin on his scarred cheek. For a moment he wanted to move his head away when his body screamed in protest, in desperate need of the doctor's attention.  
'It happened too fast, I rushed you, put you in an uncomfortable position' Mercy continued as she stroked the cheek she held, with her thumb. Her heart was beating fast, thinking of the intimate situation they were in. What was she so scared about? She longed to touch him, see his face without the mask everyday, looking into his bright brown eyes whenever she would want to. But indeed this time she asked for too much.

Angela wasn't sure whether she tried to protect him or herself from emotions buzzing inside, but was certain that she couldn't rush anything. She was not blind and saw the affection Genji showed her from the moment he came back, the desire in his eyes that made her heart rattle. Most of the time however, he was distanced as he was scared of making a move. Blaming him felt wrong as it was a feeling also hidden in the depth of her mind. They were both playing cat and mouse, running away when one was about to catch another.

' _Slowly_ ', Mercy thought and whispered 'For me you are perfect the way you are, don't be ashamed of anything'.

Genji felt a sharp pain at the kind words he just heard and reminded himself that it was time to back off. He opened his eyes and slowly moved away.  
'I will work on that, I promise' he said smiling at Mercy, covering the tension he felt inside.

The doctor looked at his face and then at the visor he was holding in his hand. She smiled back and nodded, letting Genji lead the way to the small house. She understood everything.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a while but I'm glad to be back. I decided to change the story a little bit and I hope you will like it! Enjoy!

The fire devoured everything and the dark, choking smoke still visible above the ruins, filled her lungs as she kept running. Angela was terrified, she was sleeping when the explosion shook the building and now when she was rushing through the destroyed facility more fear was slipping into her chest.

'Doctor Ziegler! We found another wounded' a man yelled at her, waving his hand above the pale survivor lying on the floor.

'I-I will come in a moment!' she whispered more to herself than to the person nearby.

  
Her caduceus was shining lightly, held in her tight grip. She knew she had to rush, her breathing was quickened, heart beating like a hammer. Every second counts, she thought to herself looking around in search for any clue.  
'Gabriel! Jack?!' Angela yelled, but no one responded.  
The night was falling, swallowing the destroyed building in its shades. The only source of light was coming from what Mercy held in her hand, shining brightly and helping her to find those she was looking for. She was not alone of course, but it was her mission - to find her friends before anyone else does.  
She ran until a solid piece of the ceiling lying on the ground made her trip. Her body felt numb as she slid down on the flooring.

'Angela!?' someone yelled from the back, looking for the woman.

She was almost there, she felt it as she quickly stood up and kept walking fast, ignoring the pain in her head.  
There was still a light of hope within her until she saw it. A dark figure on the ground, covered in blood, limbs twisted in unnatural positions, lifeless.

  
'No.' she whispered frantically falling beside the body 'Gabriel no' she repeated as she checked on his vital signals, no pulse and his skin already getting cold. She was devastated.  
She desperately tried to heal him with her caduceus, but it was no use, it was too late. The tears dripping down her cheeks wetted Gabriel's face, mixing with blood. 'I-I have to try'  
Angela holding her breath took out a pill from the pouch on her hips, crushed it quickly in her hand and slipped the powder into mans mouth. She placed her caduceus closely on his chest and set it on the highest power, hoping for a miracle.  
Nothing happened for a moment, but soon after, the body started to shine brightly making Angela's eyes open widely in shock and surprise. 'It works...' she whispered as the light spread all over the room.

'Do you see that! Move over there, fast!' some woman yelled in the distance pointing towards the place where Mercy was with Gabriel.

Angela held her breath, almost screaming with happiness, when something went terribly wrong. Gabriel's warm skin started to become unbearably hot. She moved away her staff but the process couldn't be stopped.  
She simply stared as the body, without any symptoms of decaying, started to vanish, turning into dark dust. Still kneeling, the doctor desperately tried to grab the dark smoke in the air, but her hands went through it as if there was nothing.  
A cold wind hit her face, spreading her hair all over, sticking to her wet cheeks. Leaving no signs but the drying blood, of the man that had lied beside her just a moment ago.

'No signs of Commander Morrison' she heard from the radio in her pouch. 'He is gone' Angela thought as she closed her eyes and bit her lip hard until she tasted metallic flavor of blood in her mouth.

***

Angela woke up in her bedroom, suddenly sitting up and panting heavily. Her shirt was wet and she felt unpleasantly cold as it was stacked tightly to her back. She stood up slowly rubbing her eyes for a moment, and changed into new, dry clothes. As she was changing them a cold wind flew through an opened window causing goose bumps to appear on the skin. Mercy hissed and curled up under warm blankets, protecting her from cold.

  
'Three hours of sleep' she mumbled in a sleepy voice trying to ignore nightmare that had been excruciating her in her sleep. Her mind however, was stronger than the feeling she tried to avoid. Seeing it all over again was painful. The fire, rumble on the ground, Gabriel's dead body and only scraps of Jack's uniform found after hours of search. She had lost two important people in her life in one night. That wound have never closed and the burden of not being able to save Gabriel will always burn in her conscious. Angela closed her eyes tightly and let a soft weep escape her mouth as she held her blanket, trying to forget about the dark smoke she couldn't catch. Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on the door of her bedroom and surprised, quickly wiped wet stains on her cheeks.

'Yes?' she answered with her voice slightly cracking.

  
The door opened softy and what she saw was Genji's head popping inside as the weak light coming from the corridor sneak inside.

'May I?' he asked quietly waiting for Mercy's response before entering.

'Shouldn't you be sleeping?' asked Angela clearing her throat 'Is everything alright?'.

Genji thought for a moment before answering, thinking on what to answer.  
'I woke up to your scream and it was rather hard to ignore' he responded with a concern, shyly standing beside the door, still too scared to come inside.  
Angela felt confused, but was it relief she felt when looking at the man? Genji was here, woken up not long ago by the look of his ruffled hair. She almost giggled at the view of him trying to hide the sword behind his back. He was worried... Of course he was worried! She huffed pinching her, hidden under the blanket, thigh.

'It was just a nightmare, I'm sorry for waking you up' she quickly apologized staring at the worried expression on his face. 'I keep um, having those dreams from time to time. Nothing to worry about' Angela added trying to smile lightly.  
It was the first time someone was actually here for her. Someone who saw her vulnerable with still wet stains on her cheeks, ruffled hair and red eyes. For her patients or former doctors she was a brilliant doctor - fearless, confident, keeping her blood cool no matter what situation she was put in. But there were only few who knew and saw her crying after the failed mission or lost patient.  
Now, Genji standing so close, was the first one really concerned about her well being, the first one after so many years.

'Do you want to talk about it?' he asked.

  
Angela pinched her thigh again but after few seconds nodded silently. Genji still shy, entered the room completely, leaving the door slightly open, letting the light enter through the small gap. After putting the sword on the side, he sat down under the wall, opposite of Angela's bed.  
Seeing him wearing a black shirt and sweat pants was so unusual that Mercy couldn't help but stare at his posture.  
She was quiet, sitting in her bed, not knowing how to start. Genji was just there, gazing at her with his calm brown eyes, hardly visible in the dark, waiting patiently for her to begin.  
She stood up with blanket wrapped around her shoulders, took a few steps and jumped on the floor, closing the distance between the two of them.

'There is so much to talk about Genji, that honestly, I don't know where to start' she admitted staring blankly at the window. 'Gabriel and Jack, lost them both in one night and then the whole Overwatch crumbled. Fell apart like a house of cards. Somehow, I feel glad you avoided it, really. It was hell.' she took a deep breath and continued 'Felt like the whole world turned its back on the organization, on us.' and after a pause added 'I believe Overwatch was shut down for a reason but back then, it was so sudden, blunt and drastic. Too much of all of it at once.

  
Angela closed her eyes and placed her head on the wall tightly grasping to the blanket. As her thoughts followed to another part that has been hunting her, her insides burned in sudden pain. She curled up wrapping arms around her knees, trying to hide grimace painted on her face.

  
'G-Genji, I-I think I killed him' she sobbed, hardly releasing words suppressed in her throat.  
Genji looked at her suddenly. _Killed?_ and before he was able to say anything, Mercy sobbed again. 'I have killed Gabriel, and I will never forgive myself for that. His body perished into nothingness and it was my fault'.  
Her body was trembling as if something was boiling inside. Genji reached towards her shoulder but stopped midway, not sure what to do.  
Words that he had tried to suppress over the years, spilled from her mouth.

'When I found him he was already dead, b-but I wanted to try something I have been working on. I tried to revive him.'  
Genji's mouth opened slightly. He knew Angela was a one of the most famous scientist and medics, but revival sounded abstract even for her.

'Impossible' he whispered unwittingly.

  
'At that time I had been working on that project, experimented mostly on small mammals.' she quickly explained clutching her thighs with strength. 'I know it sounds crazy Genji, but all the researches were successful, and when it happened... I hoped-' her voice cracked and she quickly covered face between arms 'I hoped it would work as well, but it failed. He was gone in a cloud of dark shadow'.  
At those words Genji took a sharp breath and clenched his wrists, remembering somebody that have appeared in the events from the past year.

***

The sunlight begun to slip through the shuttered blinds, casting shadows on the wooden floor. Angela with her eyes closed, lying curled up beside Genji, who on the other hand, seemed to be fully awake glanced at the doctor, so vulnerable and fragile. He signed and stood up, straightening his back, and slowly slipped his hands under Angela's legs and back, lifting her up as if she was light as a feather.

  
The conversation cost her a lot of energy and shed tears. He didn't know why he hadn't just put her back in bed instantly and instead, stood there with her in his arms, enjoying the closeness they shared. Trailing his sight from her long dark eyelashes, to straight adorable nose, slightly red cheeks, finishing at those soft, slightly parted, lips he so much desired to kiss. The man quickly shook his head at this thought and finally, placed Angela's body on the bed. She smirked in her sleep and cuddled deeper into fluffy pillows. Genji shyly reached towards her face and gently brushed bangs away from doctor's face. Face that hid so many secrets for such a long time.  
Just the thought of those times that Angela lied in this bedroom, alone, dealing with the past he has just heard so much about, terrified him. Especially, that he was one of the burdens.

  
From the moment he heard about the dark smoke escaping doctors hands, Genji's mind could hardly focus on anything else she said later on.  
Those were only assumptions, but could it be truth? Could Gabriel Reyes be connected with Talon's agent disturbing worldwide peace? The more he thought of it, the more his head ached. He looked at the sleeping doctor once again, and moment later headed towards his bedroom.


	6. Disruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry for the late upload. I'm currently struggling with summer exams! Finally some action, hope you're gonna enjoy it (:

The first explosion that had shook the ground happened right before Angela had to wake up to work. She opened her eyes suddenly and looked around as the faint ringing sound of the phone echoed from the living room moments after. Something was wrong, really wrong -she thought- with growing disturbance in her chest and a cold numb pain pulsating in her head.  
Once Angela reached the living room and grabbed the phone, Genji was already standing beside with his swords tucked behind his back. The sound coming from the phone was weak but steady, as the woman spoke rapidly. 

'I understand, I will be there as fast as I can' Angela answered quickly and hung up, placing the phone on the table with a loud noise.

'What is the matter?' the man asked looking at the doctor with a serious expression on his face.

'It's an emergency. There was an explosion in one of the factories.' she answered hardly looking at Genji as she rapidly began to pack her bag.   
A moment later Angela went into her bedroom to change clothes and while she was doing that Genji stood in the living room staring at the small TV, showing smoke and firefighters taking out unconscious people from the burning building. He did not understand much from what the reporter was speaking and what he could interpret was a rather messy bunch of words connected with uncontrolled fire and several injured workers. 

'Genji? I will be back home late' Angela said fixing her ponytail as she walked inside the living room, she seemed unnaturally calm and focused, preparing for what she may encounter. Genji did not answer and just stared at her blankly. 'Don't worry, that is not the first incident like that Genji. The car sent from the hospital will pick me up next to the road. No need to come with me, I will take care of myself' the woman added smiling weakly as if she read his mind. Leaving her alone was the last thing Genji wanted to do.

'Be careful Angela' said Genji knowing that arguing with the doctor would be pointless.

'Always' she answered and quickly left the house, heading towards the still dark forest.

 

Trying to stay calm was harder than he'd imagined. Despite Angela's words that there was nothing to worry about, he felt a disturbance within himself he could not explain. Genji put aside his swords and sat on the sofa. Several minutes passed, perhaps an hour. Maybe she needed help after all, he wandered. 'She said I'm not needed' Genji whispered quietly to himself. What if the whole situation was a trap? the man thought biting his lips softly.

'I'm becoming paranoid' he scolded himself staring at the screen, the camera showing bright blond hair from time to time, swirling around patients. She is safe, she must be.  
The fire was almost extinguished, no more injured. The reason seemed normal, as bad as it sounded, high temperature mixed with human omission. No deaths; however, some victims required immediate medical attention which was delivered by a group of doctors, including Angela.  
Around midday she called, breaking the silence prevailing at home, just when he was polishing his shurikens. The sudden sound of the phone ringing surprised him but he picked up and moment later heard Angela's calm voice.

'You holding up in there?' she asked as if she was smiling on the other side.

'I suppose' he answered smirking slightly 'Everything under control doctor?'

'Thanks to the fast interference, the firefighters were able to take out everyone from the building before the fire got worse. I'm glad we did not lose anyone today' she signed, finally relieving some stress that had been accumulating in her since the morning. 'We are almost done here, mostly patching up pedestrians that were close to the street, not many of them thankfully; I cannot even imagine what would happen during the traffic hours.' there was a short pause and she added quietly, as if she wanted Genji to be the only one who hears it 'I'm exhausted.'

'You had a rough night Angela, and then the accident. Any chance you'd come back earlier today?' Genji asked worryingly, stepping from one leg to another.

'I doubt it' the doctor laughed bitterly 'Still, a lot of work in the hospital. Could you prepare something for supper maybe? I'm sure I will be starving once I'm finally back'   
Genji smiled and reassured Angela to do his best and not to burn her kitchen. There were enough fires for the day. 

'I will see you later then' Genji said after few more exchanged words; no one responded this time 'Angela?' he stopped moving and waited with the silence almost drilling a hole in his skull. Another thing he heard was not doctors' voice, but the trembling explosion and the scream that froze blood in his veins.

 

When Angela opened her eyes the dust in the air was so thick she could hardly see the figure further than a meter away. She coughed several times and blinked hoping the high-pitched sound drilling into her skull would quickly disappear. She growled as the sound of sirens was getting louder and louder causing more pain.  
Firstly, she moved her arms, relieved, she realized that none of them was broken. However, they were covered in many, annoyingly painful wounds caused by shrapnel.   
'You idiot' Mercy heard loud, male voice cursing presumably at another person 'You were supposed to do it quietly, we just need the doctor and we are leaving'.  
Angela's heart froze for a moment as she realized they are speaking about her. 

'Yes sir, I-' the other man started but was soon disrupted by the first one.

'Quiet, we will speak about this once the job is done properly. Now we need to find her in this mess. She was speaking on the phone near the car you exploded' the man growled as his voice was getting closer to where Angela lied. Cursing under her nose, she crawled as far from the voices as possible. Her legs hurt but thankfully, they were in one piece and the only injury serious enough for the moment was probable concussion, as her head was pulsing in blunt pain and her stomach felt sick. 'How long has it been since the explosion? A minute or two?'   
Angela slowly started to puzzle everything that had happened. While she was speaking to Genji she noticed a hooded man walking towards protected from onlookers area. The police tried to stop him, but he pushed them aside, focusing his sight on Angela. Then the explosion, unbearably hot air burning her skin, dust clouds soaring into the air, filling her lungs and then nothingness.   
The view around was slowly becoming clearer, Mercy tried to get up but her legs refused to carry her weight and she fell on the ground.

'You heard that?' the unknown man asked. His accent was strong, 'American maybe?' Angela thought as she quietly moved away. The sound of sirens and someone, probably the police that was not as distant as before gave the doctor hope to be saved in time.

'Genji' she whispered thinking of the useless phone lying somewhere on the ground. If she had asked him to come with her none of this would have happened. She bit her lip, feeling the metallic taste of blood spreading all over the taste buds and felt weep getting stuck in her tightened throat. She took a deep breath and forced all of her muscles to help her stand up and move forward. Leaning on the damaged wall and breathing loudly, she entered an empty hallway, trying to rest a moment in the hidden in the shadow place, until she heard the voices becoming closer again.

'I saw someone walking in here' one of them announced. 

'She is trying to run away, that is sweet' the other laughed making Angela shiver as she crossed another path.

She almost cried with happiness the moment her eyes saw the lively street in the end of the long corridor. The doctor moved straight forward when all of sudden, she felt rough hand squeezing her wounded arm, causing a scream escape her mouth. 

'And where are you trying to escape?' The pale-skinned man asked curiously, squeezing the wound even tighter before all she felt was a numb pain in her head followed by the darkness covering everything.

 

By the time Genji got to the place where the second explosion happened, Angela was gone. He approached one of the police man, grabbing his shirt and pushing him towards the wall.  
'Where is the doctor?' he almost yelled demanding an answer.

'She was gone by the time we got here' the man answered quickly as more guards came alarmed by Genji's action.

Genji loosened his grip. How could he let her go alone here? He knew something was going to happen but his senses were asleep. The idyllic and quiet town tricked him, made him believe that what he was worried about was perhaps impossible to happen.

'Idiot' he cursed in Japanese as the guards stared at him.

'Sir, we found more blood' someone yelled in Arabic.

Genji turned his head towards the man and moved there quickly.   
'The nearby pedestrians reported two suspicious looking males, around 180cm tall, faces hidden' a female voice came out of one of the small speakers attached to the belt of the technician bending above the drops of blood. 

Genji clenched his fists as the frustration is his chest grew bigger. It couldn't be more than an hour since Angela was kidnapped. However, it was enough time for Talon agents to move her far away. With some luck, the doctor could still be within the borders of the city.  
While he was looking around in search for more clues, Genji noticed two officers speaking quietly. He couldn't understand much as his Arabic was not that good so he approached one man that was sitting nearby.

'What are they talking about?' he asked patiently as the man looked at him.

'Sir, I am not allowed to give such an information to people who are not part of the police force ' he answered calmly. Genji took a sharp breath and when he was about to squeeze more information out from the officer someone approached him, a young, dark-skinned woman.

'Rahim, I will take it from here' she said in Arabic to the surprised man and -right after that- she looked at Genji, who stood there angry. 'I'm Ashwani Arbih' she introduced herself in fluent English 'I'm working with Doctor Ziegler in the same hospital. I understand you're Genji Shimada.' doctor Ashwani continued. 'Forgive my colleagues but I presume you understand the situation. Angela was not really exuberant about her private life but she managed to smooch a word or two about you.' 

The man stared at the doctor silently and motionlessly until she moved away, walked slowly towards the narrow street, far away from the crowd gathering around. Genji followed her until she turned around, the expression on her face was completely different to the one seconds ago. Now, he could clearly see the dark circles around her slightly red eyes and worried expression on her face, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Finally, she spoke again, her voice was quiet and indistinct. 

'Genji, I think something bad is going to happen to her.'

'What do you know?' he asked with his voice echoing in the dark corridor.

'We've got an information about unidentified vehicles moving towards the northern part of the city. We lost the track of it, after it crossed the bridge around 10 minutes ago. We know she is wounded too.'  
After hearing the last bit of information, Genji felt a sharp pain in his chest. His mind however, began to absorb everything he had heard so far and started creating a plan that he intended to hold onto. He needed to get to the mentioned part of the city and once he did that, he would let his sharp instinct lead the way. The same instinct that helped him survive many Overwatch missions in the past.

'Do you have a car or a hovercycle I could borrow?' Genji asked thinking that he would rather not steal a car, but it would be something he could definitely do in favor to save Mercy. He had been part of the long gone Shimada clan after all, so stealing a car would not mean much, but saving Angela would mean everything. 'Give me a minute' Ashwani answered and disappeared behind a door. 

Just when Genji thought she had disappeared for good, the doctors' figure reappeared again.  
She reached her hand towards him and handed him a pair of keys. 

'The hovercycle is under the convenience store'

Genji didn't want to ask how she managed to get him what he asked for so quickly, but he thanked her. As he was walking away the woman asked.

'It's Talon isn't it?' Genji didn't answer, which was the same as saying yes. 'She- She knew they would come for her.

'I'm gonna get her back, Doctor Ashwani' the man finally answered, feeling a delicate buzzing coming from his swords. The dragon was awakened.


	7. Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry for the delay everyone. Even though I'm on my holidays I decided to find a summer job (cheers for those enjoying their holiday time!) and I have less time than I thought I would have. However, there you go, a new chapter! Genji is finally gonna go all Rambo but it will not be an easy task to save Angela! Feel free to let me know what do you think and enjoy! (:

Several hours have passed since Angela woke up. The sky was getting darker and the sun was casting its last golden rays on the busy streets of the city. Her mind was desperately trying to find a way to escape the tight room she was locked in and the more she thought of it, the more painfully impossible it seemed. The valkyrie suit Mercy was wearing healed most of the minor wounds she suffered during the explosion but still didn't managed to get rid of the numb pain in her head. To her surprise, her hands were free, as well as her legs, giving her some space to stretch from time to time.

The air in the cell began to become cold, sending shivers down Mercy's spine as she tried to warm herself up by curling up like a defenseless child.  
Before the explosion and the chaos afterwards, it had been impossible for Angela to determine the identity of her kidnappers, but now, after having peeked at several Talon insignias on the black uniforms, there was no doubt who they were. What she had feared, was now the reality. She had experienced so much time of a calm mind in the Middle East that it was inescapable to avoid trouble forever.  
The news regarding disappearing scientists that were spreading all around the word terrified her, but she knew there was nothing else she could do but to hide and hope to be unseen for as long as possible. Her sense of awareness and danger had gotten weak, causing the situation she was in now.  
Angela looked at the ceiling and at the simple light bulb hanging from it. 'What if my researches fall into the wrong hands?' she thought to herself, scared of the consequences that could follow this terrible thought. Right now, Genji seemed to be her only hope. The thought of imagining what he might have felt after he learned of the explosion terrified Angela.

From time to time, cold separate voices and the loud steps of their owners could be heard resounding in the corridor. Angela couldn't quite catch much from what they were saying. What was little known was that they would abandon the place this very same night, around midnight.  
After what seemed like an eternity later, she heard a loud sound of the metallic rusty door opening, and once she opened her eyes that adjusted to the darkness around, she saw two men standing in her cell. One was completely unknown guard but the second one was the one who caused her to lose her conscience hours ago. Despite the bad illumination, she remembered his pale skin and realized his hair was characteristically burning red. He waved his hand, and the guard left leaving these two alone. Angela didn't move from her position and stared at her kidnapper. 

'I brought you something' he said smiling widely as he placed a plate with bread and a bottle of water on the floor. She looked at the food in disgust while her body screamed in need of energy, then she stared at the man again, trying not to break the eye contact. 'I'm Callaghan by the way. I've heard stories about you' 

At first, she hesitated to answer; however, as terrified she was, she was decided not show any type of weakness to her captor.  
'Like?' she asked dryly, grabbing a hard piece of bread and biting into it, enjoying the soft flavor of butter which reminded her of an easy Sunday morning. 

He grinned, looked at her and asked 'Does bringing the dead back to life sound familiar?'

Angela felt her heart freeze in time. The man laughed and continued.  
'That doesn't matter now, you can calm down doctor. I came here to inform you that we are moving from here at midnight; not like you need to prepare for that but, it's good to know right? Oh, don't worry, we are not gonna hurt you. The orders were clear.'

'What does Talon plan to use me for?' Mercy asked dryly, trying to calm down her breath.

'You're joking right? Isn't it obvious? We need what is in your mind' Callaghan answered poking his forehead. 'The Boss knows you can become quite helpful'

'Helpful? You think I will agree to this?' she growled looking at him in disgust.

'Whether you want it or not, sweetheart' he added as a cracking noise came from the transmitter attached to his belt. The man grabbed it and placed close to his lips 'What now?'

Angela's head was full of various thoughts but then she heard it. It was a voice that took her breath away.  
'You getting ready in there Callaghan?' 

'Impossible' Mercy whispered mostly to herself, her eyes opened wide in shock. That voice, so familiar and unknown at the same time. 

'Yes sir, we are moving out soon. We are only waiting for the last squad looking for the robot' the red-haired man answered calmly, looking at the doctor who was staring in shock at the wall behind him.

'Good, I expect no more trouble than the chaos your squad caused before.' the voice from the transmitter growled deeply and added 'Let me say hello to our dear doctor'. Callaghan moved the device closer to Mercy 'Hi Angela'. The voice cut, followed by a loud buzz. The call was over.  
The doctor covered her mouth as a strangely satisfied Callaghan moved away. 

'Gonna leave you now, seems you need time to get over things no-' The man began to talk but was soon disrupted by the bottled water flying in his direction. He avoided it effortlessly, with eyebrows raised in surprise.  
'Shut up, just get out.' Angela said with her teeth clenched, grabbing the plate he brought before, preparing to throw it at him.

'It seems you will need to be tied up after all, you know... for safety reasons' he said emotionlessly and exited the cell, leaving Angela to deal with the past that was so abruptly reminded to her.

 

After reaching the manufacturing area, Genji turned off the engine of the hovercycle he parked few streets away from the place that probably held Angela captive. He became a ghost, merging with the omnipresent darkness. Quietly and ably, climbed on top of the nearest building. His senses sharpened, in look for any sound, smell or sign. The piece of cloth tied on the back of his head flowing softly in the air.  
A bucket lying on the street fell down and Genji's sight fell on it immediately just to notice a moment later it had been caused by a rat. As if the rat had felt the intense and deadly gaze of the cyborg, it quickly ran away into hiding to the sewers.  
'Four... no, five armed men standing around the gate. Another two patrolling the closest gate. This will be easy' Genji thought. Suddenly, his visor caught another movement, an omnic agent patrolling the surroundings too. 'These are Talon agents, but they look unusually organized. Why?' Genji asked himself, looking for answers as he silently observed the guards.  
Genji got up and jumped gracefully from one building to another, getting closer to the eastern part of the compound swiftly and quiet like an experienced cat. Then, he became one with the shadows, hiding from the sights of the agents present in there

'Have they found him yet?' he heard a split of a conversation and to his satisfaction he realized how troublesome his presence was.  
Talon's agents expected him to save Angela and he was slowly becoming more anxious because time was running out. He had already spent a ridiculously amount of time looking for them in the small city.

'Hey, we are moving out in twenty minutes. Last scout patrol and come back to point A. The boss wants the doctor as soon as possible.' the masked man announced to the passing guards as they nodded and moved forward into their route, Genji slipped away from the shadow and followed the one who issued the orders. Hopefully, he would lead him closer to Angela. 

'She is ready to go' someone's voice echoed. Genji's heart beat faster, because this meant he was ready to do anything for Angela as well.

 

When guards entered Angela's cell again, she knew that the moment of her leaving was approaching relentlessly. However, even in those last moments she wouldn't let them take her without fighting. Pushing and kicking did not help much, especially with her well tied hands, but it definitely made her feel better to put up a fight against her captors.  
Once she finally stood, after hours of resting on the cool floor, she noticed how drained from energy she was. Her legs were shaking and if not the fact she was being carried, she would have fallen on the ground. The heavy pounding in the head and dizziness were effects of the concussion, making her feel as if the surroundings were blurry.  
The hope that Genji was going to save her was slowly fading away. Oh how much she desired for him to be here; to get her back and run away as far as possible, never to be found again. During those painfully long hours of captivity, she regretted everything she hadn't done or said to him.  
There was so much in her head now that it felt like exploding. All she wished for, suddenly, was for it all to end.  
Mercy knew what Talon was capable of and her fate was already planned according to their needs. Ice cold shivers ran from her toes to the top of her head as she took a deep breath imagining her future.  
'Move' growled one of the agents pushing her harshly forward. She bit her tongue and moved her legs, which tangled a second after. 

'Man, she is drained. You pushing her won't help and if the boss sees any more bruises, we will be in trouble' warned the other man, holding Mercy tightly by her arm. They both looked at her with both pity and weird satisfaction on their faces.  
They were moving fast making the light on the ceiling turn into a long white line.

 

After the fifth or sixth turn guards made in what seemed to be a maze of corridors, Angela lost the count. They stopped when a familiar voice came out of the transmitter.  
'We are almost ready, Shimada was not found so we expect some troubles' Mercy raised her head curiously staring at the device.  
'Genji' she thought and felt her throat tightened.  
'We're approaching the southern entrance, Callaghan. Better prepare some vitamins because our doctor seems to be in a bad shape' the man laughed glancing at the pale woman. 'Oh she looks adorable when she's angry' he added, causing Mercy's stomach to turn around in disgust.  
'Schwein' Angela whispered angrily, followed by the confused looks of the guards and Callaghan's giggle.

 

Moments later they entered a bigger hall with an open ceiling, allowing the bright moon light to disperse the darkness between the giant machinery scattered around. Angela took a deep breath feeling a soft breeze stroking her sweated cheeks until they stopped suddenly. She didn't know what was the cause until she saw someone's body sticking out from behind a car. One of the guards holding Mercy let go of her and quickly left to check on the lying person while the other took out his gun still holding tightly to Angela's arm.  
'He is breathing, knocked out but alive' he grunted and as he stood up an unknown shadow quickly swept him off his feet. 

Angela looked around, scanning through the darkness for any movement, with her heart pounding as if she had run without stopping for the last minutes.  
The guard let her go grabbing onto the transmitter tucked to his belt.

'Boss, we've got a pro-' he begun until he was abruptly stopped and the device flew several meters away, crashing into small pieces on the ground. 'You-' he growled, quickly regaining consciousness and aiming at the metallic human-shaped figure that appeared from the shadows.  
'Angela, move away' she heard the voice she so longed to hear.

'We knew you were coming!' the guard yelled. He aimed at Genji and pushed the trigger. A loud rumble echoed in the hall and before Angela was able to breath out, the guard was already lying on the ground. Alive, as his chest was rising in shallow breaths. 

'Genji' Angela repeated, swaying on her feet, trying to reach the man. His previously turned off visor flickered as he quickly approached Angela to cut ties on her wrists. He grabbed her and right away, threw one of her arms around his neck as she pressed her cheek to the cool metallic plate on his chest. No more words could escape her tight and dry throat nor her clenched teeth as her body and lips began to tremble. 

'Angela...' Genji whispered fondly, next to the doctor's ear, wrapping his arm around her body in a delicate embrace. 

 

'We need to leave, fast' the doctor said, rising her head and looking at her savior a few seconds later.

'I know' he replied as the ground shook, almost unnoticeably for a normal human, under several people thumping with heavy shoes, coming their direction.  
Genji swept Mercy off her feet as he started running, and she did not oppose. In fact, that was the fastest way they could get away from the building, thought Angela as her weak legs tingled uncomfortably. She closed her eyes, resting her chin on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his neck, hardly feeling any bumping while he carried her effortlessly through the darkness.

 

The first guard that had tried to stop them ended up being thrown across the corridor faster than he'd imagine, as Genji could hear his loud breath from a kilometer away. They moved past one more hall, smaller and emptier, getting closer to the exit. He expected trouble but there was no other way that to encounter whatever was waiting.  
The relief he felt when he saw Angela, relatively in a good condition, somehow compensated all the hours of anxiety that had been hunting him from the moment he heard the explosion. She was here now, in his arms, safe for the moment. He took a breath and sensed a faint aroma of vanilla.  
'I like your perfumes' Genji said grinning, crossing swiftly another meter. Angela first raised her head but giggled soon after, slightly poking his arm.

'Just get us out of here Genji' she whispered smiling weakly. 

 

Her smile didn't last long as they finally reached the exit. But instead of getting out through the door Genji moved towards the ladder leading above. Before he pulled Angela up, she grabbed his arm hesitantly and said.  
'Genji, listen. If we don't make this work.' and seeing Genji's body getting tense and ready to respond, she placed her palm on his mask, where his lips would normally be. 'Don't. If we don't make it, I want you to come back to our house, and burn everything you can before Talon lay their fingers on it. Do you understand?' Her face was unyielding and her deep blue eyes stared rigidly at Genji's visor. The building must have been heavy surrounded and knowing how much trouble the man went through to get to her, what was waiting outside was a wall hard to break. When running, they met almost no obstacles which created overwhelming suspicion in the air. She looked so determined that Genji clenched his wrists angrily.

'I will' he answered shortly not even taking into consideration the possibility of failure, and to avoid Angela's drilling gaze, he turned around and jumped quickly up the ladder reaching his arm for the doctor's. I'm going to protect you Angela, whatever it takes.

 

'He's there!' one of the guards screamed as the beam of light shone on Genji approaching from around the corner. His visor flickered and the hardly noticeable steam was released from the armor. A series of bullets echoed in the open space but there he stood untouched, reflecting all the shots that were meant to kill him.  
His breath was steady and mind focused, calculating the amount of enemies surrounding the premises and who were now quickly surrounding him in small circles.

'The doctor is not here' a faint whisper reached his ears 'spread out and find her'. 

There was no time for play, thought Genji as he threw several shurikens at the upcoming guards. Everyone looked the same, wearing dark coats and chest plates with the Talon insignia on them. One of the men however, seemed different that the others. Standing in the safe distance, straightened and confident, watching his comrades helplessly confront Genji as he was swirling around, reflecting bullets, choosing knocking them unconscious over killing.  
Angela was safe for now, definitely not in form to defend herself so this needed to end fast. Talon would find her sooner or later and Genji was just buying them mere seconds.  
Callaghan laughed as there were almost no units suitable to fight anymore, he stepped forward.

'Shimada Genji, I knew it would be a pleasure to meet you finally.'  
Genji stood up straight after throwing one of the last man harshly on the ground.  
'I'm quite impressed. Gossips about your generously acquired skills were accurate' the man continued getting closer to the ninja.  
Genji tightly squeezed his sword, hearing more loud steps incoming. Callaghan stared mysteriously at the metallic body of the younger Shimada, and asked.  
'How much of a human is left under those plates?'  
Genji took a deep breath and clenched his teeth, taken aback by the question.  
Don't let him provoke you, he thought to himself as the red haired man grinned to himself.  
'You're not talkative Genji, why is that?' he growled, grabbing onto two short, seemingly innocent knives. A group of agents flooded the squared room pointing their guns at the invader, waiting for new orders. 'Perhaps you will be once we get doctor Ziegler. She is hiding in that building behind us, by the way. Yes, I know about that.' And without waiting for any response, Callaghan jumped.  
This time there was not a single second to waste. Genji had to forget everything Zenyatta had taught him. The time slowed down, letting the spirit of the dragon awake in Genji's veins. A bright light began awakening in his slightly vibrating sword, sending pulses through his body. And he screamed, hearing the roar of the dragon within, as if Callaghan was waiting for it. 

'Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!' 

The ground trembled as the dragon was unleashed.

 

'It's been too long...' Angela whispered as her body tensed at the loud wave of shots that came from the square.  
Genji was supposed to come back for her once he cleared the way out and to her horror, it has been more time than they had agreed on since he disappeared. Curled under the cool wall, she squeezed her wrists and breathed deeply. She still felt too weak to run and cursed at her helplessness and at the fact of how much she had to rely on Genji. If not him, she would be long gone. The thought of what could happen to her if he failed terrified her as she pictured Amelie and what she went through, what she was turned into. Her body trembled.  
Suddenly, the ground shook and the silence filled the air. Angela looked around nervously expecting the worst, until a metallic figure appeared.  
The relief of seeing Genji quickly turned into disturbance as she saw blood on his armor. Her throat tightened as he wordlessly picked her up and said.

'Try not to stick your head out, Angela, I cannot reflect any bullets when I carry you'  
For the answer, she simply nodded her head letting Genji carry her towards their way out.

What she saw didn't surprise her, yet the uncomfortable feeling spread around her body as they walked into a dark square. All covered in motionless figures scattered on the ground.  
'Are they-' she mumbled but was soon disrupted by Genji.

'No, not all of them' he answered quickly and as they were moving swiftly, she saw him, Callaghan who was lying and holding onto his wounded side, blood covering his hand. He caught her gaze and grinned sending shivers down her spine. 

'We will find you doctor Ziegler' he said as loud as possible, enjoying the terrified expression on her face.

They crossed the fence and reached the hovercycle Genji parked in the shadow. The younger Shimada left Mercy on the backseat and quickly scouted whether they were being followed or not.  
'We need to get to the house Genji' Angela said once he came back, staring at his masked face. 'There are things that can't get into Talon's hands and if they do-'

'They won't' he said surprisingly calmly and moment later asked 'How do you feel?'

'Weak' Angela answered bitterly stretching and squeezing tight her hands.  
Genji moved her to the front of the hovercycle and he sat behind her. She didn't complain and tightened her arms around his body, trying to ignore the closeness of his face and hoped to hide her reddening cheeks. The engine growled as the vehicle moved and the couple rode into the quiet and dark city.  
A sharp wind stroked Angela's cheeks, ruffling her blond hair in every possible direction, her teeth slightly clenching as she tried to hug closer into metallic body of Genji in search for any protection from the wind.  
The streets were empty, and orange lights from lamps located on the side of the road shone brightly. From time to time Angela stared behind them, afraid of the chase, paranoid of hearing Callaghan's laugh, Gabriel's- No. It couldn't be him, Angela protested. But she knew that what she heard was his voice. Oh gods, a small whisper was let out, immediately stopped by a growing lump in her throat.


	8. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a while. As most likely every writer, I've been suffering from writers block and sadly, I'm still not entirely cured. Especially now, with all the winter exams incoming. Hope you are gonna enjoy this much, calmer than before, chapter! Let me know what do you think (:

'Angela?' a crystal clear voice reached her ears and repeated several times until she finally opened her heavy eyes. Mercy's eyesight was still blurry, especially now that she has just started to stare around. The light was so strong, she blinked quickly furrowing her eyebrows. 'It was late, too late' she thought now focusing on the person in front of her. Genji reached towards her with his robotic arm which she gladly accepted and soon after stood up. 'We should get going' he added lazily turning his gaze from Angela's face to the hover cycle they borrowed.

Mercy signed, it has already been over twenty four hours since the friendly cyborg had saved her from Talon's claws. It was so close, she wondered remembering the deep and growling voice of Gabriel. No, it was not him, not anymore. Reaper, this is his name now.  
'You are nervous again Angela, what's wrong?' his voice was warm and calming as if it tried to tend to wounds no medicine could heal.

  
She turned her head away and answered quickly. 'I'm exhausted'

  
'That's not all, you are pinching your thighs again.' She didn't answer and he didn't press. 'We should get going' Genji added momentarily 'We have stayed here for too long.'

He turned around and sat down on the vehicle, the visor clicked quietly and his face was again a secret for the doctor. The machine growled quietly. She bit her lip and placed herself on the backseat wrapping her arms around his slim body. The tension between these two felt heavier than the thick air of an upcoming rain. Questions from Genji were unavoidable, but somehow Angela was not able to talk about it, not yet at least. The cyborg reassured his understanding several times when she tried to apologize but she could feel that somehow her silence hurt him. She trusted him with her whole heart but despite that it felt impossible to speak out loud. The moment they left the city Angela felt tense and scared of the surrounding silence. They drove through the sandy desert and hills for several hours and other than a few passing cars they met no other people on the way. The feeling of being surrounded by such space terrified her, making her feel small and worthless in the sea of sand and the desire to be safe, was even more intense than before. Genji was sitting in front, rarely looking behind as if he tried to distance himself from her. The couple continued to drive, slowly preparing for the storm.

***

When they stopped again, the sky begun to darken and the first raindrops hit the dry ground. Genji opened his mask and felt cool air almost punching his exhausted face with its intensity.  
'We should have stopped long time ago Genji' he heard the voice from behind his back which continued soon after 'as much as I know you think it is a stupid idea, I know you are a human and humans get tired. We should stop and rest'. Mercy was right, they had been traveling for a while now and even he had his limits.

  
Shortly after the battle with Talon agents, he had realized that he didn't end up unscratched, something was definitely wrong with the mechanism located next to his amputated knee causing him an occasional sharp pain he simply couldn't ignore. I will get it fixed eventually he thought to himself biting his lip in grimace.  
Luckily, thanks to Angela's effort they managed to find someplace to sleep. Genji's nose filled with the scent of fresh warm rain, mixed with the dehydrated soil. To his discontent, they hid from the refreshing rain and entered a small room with singular bed in it and rolls of folded carpets in the corner. The doctor for the tenth time thanked the men as he stared at the metallic figure of the cyborg causing him the familiar feeling of discomfort. The moment he left, Genji turned towards Angela.

  
'I'm guessing he is not doing this for free' he stated calmly. Mercy waved few strips of the blonde fringe from her face and smiled weakly.  
'His daughter is ill, I promised to help him'.

  
Of course, Genji thought to himself and couldn't help but smile. As Angela begun to unpack her bag the man looked around. Old dusty window facing empty dessert, beige walls and old carpet straightened on the floor. That will suffice for the night, he thought.

  
'I must smell worse than Jessie after his rebellious week without showers' Angela laughed and smiled brightly at Genji who couldn't hide his laughter causing the smile on doctors face to get even wider. And as if someone heard their conversation a woman entered the room, instantly speaking to Mercy. The cyborg didn't understand much but seeing Mercy enthusiastically clasp her hands and getting up holding to her tiny bag with cosmetics answered his doubts and questions. His gaze followed her figure until it was gone behind the door.

Cleaning herself after such a long time felt like heaven as Angela scrubbed layers of dust and smudges of blood off her hands and face. There was no need for her to wear her valkyrie suit now and offered tunic and loose trousers felt surprisingly comfortable and light. She couldn't deny that right now all she desired for was to rest. When she entered the room offered by the house owner, Genji had already taken off his mask and was removing remains of blood from his armor.

  
'I left you some water' said Angela gazing at the man. 'I guess it would come in handy'

  
'Yes, thank you' Genji answered shortly and soon after was gone leaving the doctor in the company of the sound of rain hitting the roof.  
She sat down on the bed that compared to the hard sit of the hover cycle, felt amazingly soft.  
The pillow where she put her head felt even more heavenly and the moment her eyes shut, she got lost in the world of dreams.

***

Those dreams were full of bright and sudden lights exploding it the sky and they were accompanied by loud thuds. Angela was alone, walking in the corridor. She jumped, terrified the moment her foot stepped on the broken glass that was probably coming from the empty window frames. Both, walls and the floor were dirty, sometimes exposing red wood planks and tiles. Feelings compressed in her body were intense and caused her to tremble at the lightest sound behind her back. Being alone was not the only problem in there, her lungs felt compressed as she realized fighting for each breath. Angela looked around for the sight of anyone and the moment she turned around and saw the dark, misty figure standing in the end of the corridor, her heart stopped.

***

She woke up anxious, thinking that Gabriel was not only hunting her in real life but also he doing so in her dreams. Sitting on the bed, the doctor rubbed her face and shook her head in discomfort. The only source of light was coming from the crack separating the door and the floor. The air was much dryer than before and Angela couldn't help but to tremble at the decreased temperature embracing her body. What caught her attention after blinking around several times was the emptiness of the room, she was all alone.

'Genji-' the doctor whispered nervously as she tried to look in the dark for any signs of him. She quickly stood up searching in the darkness for the door. She opened the door and soon after was almost blinded by a bright light coming out of the corridor. Two small lamps powered by petrol, stood on the table causing shadows to dance wildly on the sand-coloured walls. A soft and harmonic melody sounded in the corridor. It is a radio or... perhaps a tv? thought Angela going towards it, enjoying the melody after long hours or silence and hover cycle hum.

She reached towards the door and knocked on it softly. A moment later it opened presenting the family of the hospitable people that agreed to help them, she smiled at the view of the three curious children looking at her from behind their mother. That smile widened the moment she heard a whisper from one of their mouths. 'Angel'. Now, when she thought of her look, she looked quite the opposite. Untied hair, freely resting on her shoulders, dark circles under her eyes and pale skin. Surely not like an angel, Angela thought now slightly embarrassed.

  
'I'm looking for the man that arrived here with me' she spoke in Arabic to the head of the family. Too her relief, he nodded and stood up, waving his hand to follow him. They returned to the corridor and while heading towards the back of the house, they exchanged few words that were mostly related to health of the house owner's daughter.  
The place where Angela was left alone seemed to be some sort of a garage. The silence was broken by the growing wind and clicking and clanging coming from the inside. To her surprise the source of those noises was Genji, bending over his... Leg? Angela tilted her head in concern.

  
'I'd hoped you wouldn't see it' the man forestalled before she was even able to open her mouth.

  
'The fight?' Angela asked even though the answer was obvious.

  
'Sadly, I'm not always invulnerable' he answered and finally turned his face towards her. What hit the doctor was his exhausted face, hardly noticeable circles under his eyes and crude expression. They've been on the run for a while now and she just harshly realized that she hasn't seen Genji sleep or rest. All that he cared for was to always make sure of their safety.

  
'Oh Genji...' she whispered worriedly and approached the man, feeling the guilt drilling through her heart. In one moment he moved a small wire that was connecting mechanisms in his leg, creating a loud buzz. Genji froze and inhaled sharply and Mercy could see sudden wave of pain on his face. 'Don't' she ordered, quickly taking away a screwdriver he held. 'why didn't you ask me for help?' Angela asked furrowing her brows and waved the tool in warning manner.

  
'You were sleeping' he simply answered.

  
'You're irresponsible' she huffed now taking over the surgery.

  
' _He was_ ', Genji admitted in his head but how could he even ask Angela for anything after all that she's been through, a bit more time, that's all he needed.  
He hissed again, feeling the pain return, much weaker this time though.

  
'Sorry' Angela apologized and begun tending to his leg more carefully. With time, her expression became softer. Her mind became clearer and she was able to focus on Genji entirely, thinking of what has happened now would not bring anything good.

  
'I should've known that something would happen sooner or later' Genji spoke suddenly catching Mercy's' attention.

  
'How were we supposed to know that?' she asked coming back to her work, trying to sound calm even though her insides felt sick just to think of Talon.

  
'They observed you Angela, watched us and planned everything. Under my nose' Genji cursed squeezing his wrists.

  
'We-' started Mercy, trying to look for a good argument but there was nothing she could hang onto 'we failed, I agree. You can never live in peace forever, can't you?' she concluded smiling bitterly 'anyway, going to Oasis now is our best chance'

  
'For the moment, surely, but for how long?' he asked 'Talon may have numerous scientists on his side but none of them will be equal to you, not even Moira'

  
'That doesn't cheer me up Genji, at all' Angela noticed wondering about her ex-coworker she used to work with when Overwatch still meant something. 'besides, I'm afraid that Moira will reach the moment of my current research at one point. And it scares what may come out of it'

  
What next followed was silence. Angela worked and Genji observed her thinking of how many people have turned their heads off Overwatch.

***

'Does that feel alright? I couldn't fix it completely with those tools so prepare yourself for more work once we reach Oasis' Angela said some time later, moving away the chair she was sitting on. While she was stretching her arms, Genji answered.

  
'Much better, thank you' while moving his leg, looking for the remaining of pain. Luckily, it was gone by now.

  
'I still can't believe you didn't tell me about this before. We left the city 2 days ago' she continued waving her head in disbelief. The man got up and murmured almost ashamed 'I know Angela, I'm an irresponsible man, am I not?' he asked grinning at her after a short moment. The previously tense atmosphere slightly relaxed.

  
'You are' Mercy smiled as her heart jumped an inch seeing Genji's' smile 'now you have to promise me one thing' she begun as they were leaving the garage.

  
'Hm?' the cyborg looked at the doctor curiously.

  
'Promise me you will rest now, sleep, sleep and sleep'

  
'I-'

  
'No Is, no buts. You made me worried enough. I see how you look Genji' she added after a moment 'Do me a favor and rest' she gazed at him, her eyes full of care but also firmness Genji couldn't avoid. He hesitated a bit. Indeed his body felt unnaturally exhausted. It has actually been a while since he felt this way. Maybe she was right, he will be better prepared in case something happens again if he is rested.

  
'Alright' he finally answered, looking at Mercy seriously, feeling his eyelids much heavier than before.

  
For an answer she clasped her hands and laughed shortly in content. To his surprise, she grasped for his arm. At first frozen but soon after, wrapped his arm tighter around hers, feeling that without speaking a word out loud he was able to relax beside that woman. They walked towards their room through the corridor decorated in bright candles, accompanied by the sound of the radio and family chatter coming from one of the rooms. 'We have a long way ahead of us still' whispered Angela.

  
'Let's hope that it's going to be without any surprises this time' Genji smirked but deep inside he knew they are not safe, at least not until they reached Oasis. He looked at Angela, now shyly supporting her head on his arm. 'Are you comfortable there? he asked, trying to hide an urge to wrap his arm around Angela's waist and to keep her body closer.

  
'Do you have to ruin the moment Genji?' Angela laughed and punched his side lightly but she did not stop embracing his arm until they reached the room where she finally let him go. She looked around and gazed at the windows facing the narrow street of the place they stayed in.  
The sky that night caught her attention, clear and dark impressed her with its mysterious depth but also, familiar and soothing traits.

  
'Sleep well' she whispered looking at Genji in the weak light of the moon and before Genji answered, the doctor rested her palm on his bare cheek. It couldn't be more than a few seconds when she broke the contact still looking at the cyborg. It was almost unnoticeable but his breath quickened. She looks beautiful, thought Genji staring at her tired expression.

  
'Goodnight' he added quickly, not to make this moment more awkward than it already was.  
Angela left, and the man still stood in one place holding onto his cheek, loving the last moments of the doctors warmth on it.


	9. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First of all I'd like to apologize for the time gaps between chapters. Lately I've been struggling with a lot of personal problems, including death in the family and I could hardly focus on anything else but folding my life back together. Thank you for your patience and please enjoy this chapter, it may not be long but I've put a lot of love into it. Let me what you think, it always helps in creating better works (:

'Next one, please!' yelled someone in the distance as the loud music buzzed in the air. The lights were dimmed, creating a feeling the room was casted in forever lasting dawn of purples and golden shadows. The room was filled with enthusiastic laughers, excited screams and deep whispering murmurs. The noisiest place, however; was the middle, flooded with couples dancing so slowly as if they were hypnotized, gently rubbing their bodies against each other.

 

The bartenders rushed behind the bar, preparing various drinks and other beverages that according to Genji, looked like taken from a sci-fi movie. One of the clients stumbled and would fall if not cyborg's quick reflexes. The woman looked at him with a wide smile on her face,  coquettishly biting her lip.

 

'Thank you, stranger' she whispered, as Genji swiftly put her back on the floor. She lazily backed her arm gently touching cyborg’s wrist as she tried to gain his attention. There was no use to that. Genji’s eyesight moved towards the dancing crowd completely ignoring her courting. The woman huffed in annoyance but he didn’t care. A small glass clung in between his fingertips just to be drank in a swift movement. It has been a while since he tasted alcohol, not like if he tried to be abstinent, the feeling of burning liquid pouring through his throat, heating his body from inside reminded him of the past. Especially, days in which he spent in the family mansion, next to the fire under the warm kotatsu, sipping sake with his brother and father. Genji smiled a little bit, thinking of how they would not let him drink much, he was underage afterall.

 

‘You look like if you need another one’ said the surprisingly normal looking bartender in the sea of weirdly-dressed crowd. Genji raised his head and looked at him. ‘You are not from here either’ he stated as Genji carefully stood up, not wanting to get into conversation with a stranger. The bartender quickly raised his hands in an apologetic manner. ‘Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just meant you reminded me of me when I just came to this place’

 

Genji stopped thinking of what else he could be doing, in fact he did not mind the possibility of speaking with someone, somehow, this man intrigued him. He had a couple of hours free, Angela was attending some lecture leaving him to do whatever he pleased. Not like he was not invited, the doctor invited him to stay with her but this was not his world and stepping down felt like the best choice. The bar stool was all his again.

 

‘How could someone like me  remind you of yourself?’ Genji asked curiously but carefully, not to let his voice get too inviting.

 

‘Like you? In this place you are just as normal as everyone else. Don’t give yourself so much credit’ to Genji’s surprise the man chuckled, he however, remained silent. ‘Oasis is a strange place. Came here with a brother of mine. Couldn’t refuse to be here with him once he got accepted into a university’ the man continued while preparing drinks in swift movements, his hands moving graciously puring various liquids into crystal glasses. He placed one more glass of sake on the bar saying‘ that is on the house’.  Genji nodded in gratitude.

 

Just now he noticed lights being dimmed and the music slightly changing its rhythm, somehow causing goosebumps to appear on his back. Instinctively, he turned his head towards the main floor staring at a wave of blonde hair moving in the air in the crowd. Genji stared at the person hypnotized, realizing it is not someone who he thought.

 

‘Someone you know?’ the bartender looked at him with questioning look.

 

‘No’ Genji answered coming back from his thoughts, sipping the alcohol, not sure who he wanted that person to be. Did he feel disappointed it was not Angela? Perhaps. Maybe he could take her out sometime. As friends of course, thought Genji trying to keep away from the boldness he felt at the moment.

 

‘And what brought _someone like you_ to Oasis?’ the man asked wiping now a set of glasses.

 

***

 

‘ _They are almost there_ ’, thought Angela as the tall skyscrapers bathed in the sunlight appeared in the distance. Golden and metal elements reflecting the light only highlighted the splendor of the city, and as Mercy already knew, it hid much more of it. Genji moved softly as she wrapped her arms around him tighter, worried about what they may encounter once they reached their destination.

 

Half an hour later, they finally entered the city gates. In awe, Angela stared at everything surrounding them. It was not her first time in Oasis but she couldn’t help to feel the citie’s constant changes, as it was becoming more and more elegant and beautifully simplistic than the last time she had been there.

 

For a moment, it felt easier to forget about the events from the previous days, and now Mercy had begun to develop an excitement growing her chest. She stared around, cars gliding in the air almost soundless; crowds of neatly dressed businessman sipping their cups of coffee and tea in cafes scattered everywhere. The sky was heavenly blue and perfectly fitted colours of glassy and golden elements of the buildings. The city itself was an interesting mix of modern, scholar-ish, premises and traditional arabic culture with their rich decorations and ornaments. A place where both, humans and omnics could coexist.

 

‘I can’t believe I’m here again!’ her voice hardly reached Genji’s ears. The noise around became overwhelmingly loud as they drove closer to the city center, heading towards the prestigious university of Oasis. Compared to the silence while driving through the deserts, it was overwhelming even for Genji. Suddenly, his mind pictured snow covered mountains of the monastery, all quiet and peaceful and his heart ached with longing.

 

Angela raised herself slightly of her seat as her head popped almost on the same level as Genji’s. Her face lit with a smile that decorated her person in the most beautiful way thought Genji as he couldn’t help but to smile as well. Fountains and various types of exotic plants draping over buildings or planted neatly in enormous flower pots, surrounded the city, giving it fresh and light atmosphere, especially in the light of dry and monotonous drive through sandy desert. Angela now placed her hands on Genji’s shoulders, grasping to them tightly, as the speed they were moving in gradually lowered.

 

They were slowly approaching the premises of the university, their safe place for a moment. ‘ _Hopefully_ ’, thought the man aware of their situation. A gate appeared before them as an impressive piece of architecture. The smiling students spilled out of it, probably in need of cool beverages to cool their bodies during this hot day.

 

They stopped nearby not to draw too much attention to themselves. The moment Genji helped Angela get down from the vehicle, he noticed a group of people coming their way and the couple certainly was the reason behind appearance as their gazes fell on no one else but the doctor herself. The cyborg stood up in front of her protectively. Angela noticed the people coming their way as she felt Genji’s sudden movement. At first, she couldn't help but feel anxious, but the moment one of them spoke her mood lightened.

 

‘We have been expecting you Doctor Ziegler.’ announced someone unknown for Genji but clearly known by Angela as she smiled widely just like minutes ago when her attention was captured by the beauty of the city. Despite her visible happiness she stayed as professional as she was expected to be, standing straight and her voice calm as the ocean after the storm.

 

‘Mister Galvani’ Angela greeted the man shaking his hand, now feeling that the tension was slowly leaving her body. She then proceeded to greet the rest of the ‘welcoming’ committee. Genji now stood behind, observing the situation and feeling more and more uncomfortable in the crowd only known to Mercy. In those rare situations, he thanked for having a mask covering his face, leaving his person in a somewhat safe distance. Not to put the doctor in any embarrassment, he greeted the scholars as well, especially the one who greeted Angela first as he did not like the way he looked at her. Therefore, he made sure to put a little bit more strength into the handshake.

 

Angela was already busy with the conversation when Genji decided to become her shadow.

‘Yes, we have heard of your current situation Doctor Ziegler and sadly we cannot provide you with any information concerning Talon agents’ continued one of the women in the group as they moved through the campus. ‘But I assure you that your stay here now is highly secured.’

 

The doctor -hearing those words- smiled and thanked the woman again. She had done that plenty of times already, but there was never enough courtesy in situation where she was dependable on other people.

 

‘I cannot deny, but your welcoming surprised me as we did not expect to be so quickly noticed in Oasis’ said the doctor ‘Especially, not in the moment when I hardly stepped on the city grounds’ she added smiling.

 

‘Trust me Angela, hearing about one of the most genius doctors almost kidnapped by Talon was not a quiet incident these days. We were alert as well as the security in this place and honestly, the moment you two were noticed in the city, we were informed. We knew where you would look for a shelter’ Galvani laughed politely, on what Genji jaw tensed. ‘Perhaps it was for the best, I’m sure you would made a great addition to our university association. Such a personality and mind among the brightest pupils of this world.’

 

‘You are flattering me Mister Galvani’ Angela laughed politely but Genji could hear the awkwardness in her voice.

 

‘Maurice, please. We’ve known each other for too long to go with our last names’ he corrected her making Genji want to stab him with his eyesight. At this precise moment, the cyborg erased the thought of leaving Angela entirely as they kept walking towards the main building.

 

To their surprise, what they thought would be their final destination was only a short stop.

‘We believe, Doctor, that you are planning to stay here longer’ asked one of the assistant accompanying them.

 

‘That would be true, at this moment I don’t really have anywhere to stay’ she admitted, realising how poor and pathetic she sounded. Should she be truly ashamed though? The last real home she remembered was the one where she spent her childhood.

 

‘And forgive me for asking, but your companion is-’ the assistant begun but Angela cut her mid-sentence.

‘He is staying with me, yes.’ she said and turned around to look at Genji as if she knew he wanted to run away. Genji raised his hands in a protective gesture that made Angela’s face  flourish with a sincere smile. The man wished to keep that smile only for himself.

 

Suddenly, they were blinded by a strong light and just after few seconds of intense blinking Angela realised they are standing in front of a wide pool of water, shimmering lazily in the rays of intense noon sun. Several boats were moving along view, students were moving along the bridges connecting islands and colleges located on them.

 

‘This-’ Angela whispered astonished with the view in front of her.

 

‘A lot has changed since the last time you were here, Doctor’ said one of the two other people accompanying them.  

 

‘It did indeed’ Mercy whispered almost as if to herself as Genji watched her studying the surroundings with great interest and care.

 

The doctor regained her composure the moment the soft sound of water touching stone bridges disappeared. They entered a square that was filled with students rushing from place to place, benches hidden in the shadow of palm trees, flourishing bushes and fountains refreshing the air with their cool water. Even Genji could not deny the charming atmosphere of this place, taking into account it was a university. Certainly it differed from the one where he acquired his education in Japan.

 

‘We are almost there’ Galvani spoke entering spacious hall with leather sofas and surely expensive embroidered vases placed around. At this point, the only person accompanying the couple was Galvani himself. ‘This building was constructed only for the university personnel and special guest as you two’ he informed them and as they kept walking through corridors covered with a red thick carpet that almost stifled the sound of their footsteps.

 

‘Angela, this room is all yours for the time being’ the man announced opening the door with a magnetic card. They all entered the spacious room, Angela tried to hide her amazement of this place not to look silly, because it had been a while since she lived in such a luxury. ‘I believe you need time to rest and accommodate, I will send my assistant to pick you up for dinner in approximately...’ Galvani lifted the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his watch ‘two hours’.

 

‘I could not be more grateful for all of this Maurice. This whole situation-’ Angela begun but was quickly interrupted by the man.

 

‘Don’t worry, we will speak about what happened during the meal.’ he comfortingly patted doctor’s arm. Genji clenched his teeth feeling something inside that angered him and he was not really sure what it was. ‘Mister Shimada, I’m grateful to have you in here as well, I believe we can arrange quite cooperation with you being in Oasis.’

 

‘Thank you for your hospitality’ Genji answered shortly, bowing as Japanese courtesy required him to do. As much as he disliked Galvani’s attitude towards Angela, he could not deny that the safe place offered by the man was something Genji wanted for the doctor.

 

‘Please follow me now, I will show you your apartament Mister Shimada’  Galvani gestures towards the corridor. Genji nodded and right before he followed the man a quiet whisper of Angela reached his ear.

 

‘Please come back here in half an hour’.

 

Genji’s visor flickered and the door behind him closed as he left.


	10. Subsidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm alive and traditionally, I'm gonna apologize for all of those months of silence, I'm truly sorry (really sorry) and I promise to improve in terms of updating. Good news? I can finally say that I've started breathing normally after all of those months of work and stress. Moreover, I graduated from uni! (no more practicums, essays or presentations, not until I decide to go for masters at least heh :') ) Can't deny, I've been struggling to continue this story, not sure whether it was caused by writer's block or my brain telling me no one likes it but thanks to some of you pming me and reviewing I can see that there are still people waiting for the continuation and it makes me super happy. Really, each message I've received so far melted my heart! More good news (I hope so) I've been writing new light AU fic with Genji and Mercy, inspired by my swimming classes in summer. I hope I will be able to upload it soon, until then, be patient! This time I will try to fight a lil bit for more reviews so please, don't be afraid to leave even the smallest comment! I will appreciate each one of them (: And now enjoy this short chapter, I will try to rehabilitate in the future (:

A soft knock on the door reached Angela’s ears. Just as she had asked, Genji was here as punctually as she had told him to be. She had enough time to shower in the luxurious, marble-tiled bathroom and change into classic white trousers, shirt and light suit. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. She looked formal, but definitely not uncomfortable. Genji, on the other hand, looked exactly the same, and as if he knew what she was thinking about, he spoke chuckling.

 

‘I've had so much sand and dust in my armor that yes, I had to shower, Angela’ and just now in the light, as the cyborg entered the room entirely, Mercy noticed his armor to be much cleaner. No more drops of blood painting the metallic armor. She jokingly slid her finger over his chest place and checked it in look for dirt.

 

‘Really?’ asked Genji, now taking off his visor and staring at smiling Angela. Somehow not being able to resist looking at her beautiful smile.

 

‘Really.’ she stated seriously but soon after burst in a delicate laugher Genji loved to hear.

 

‘This place is beautiful, isn’t it?’ the doctor whispered staring at the harbour filled with ships and walking pedestrians. 

 

‘It is’ he admitted stepping beside her, sensing the smell of Angela’s vanilla perfume in the air.

 

‘It has also changed so much, I still can’t believe we are here. Just few days ago we were sipping a tea on my terrace’ she noticed bitterly ‘and now, I have a view on that glorious city from my balcony after long trip running away from Talon? It feels surreal.’ she huffed sitting down on a sofa rubbing a spot between her eyes. Despite the shower she felt her body exhausted and tense. Hours of sleep later on seemed to be unavoidable.

 

‘You are safe. That’s the most important in this chaotic situation.’ the cyborg pointed out softly tapping his fingers on the metal covering his arm.

 

‘Yet, I still feel like if we were being chased.’ Angela answered concerned. ‘we most likely are in some way’

 

‘That man seems to make sure you are safe in here’ he pointed out remembering annoyingly well-looking Galvani. ‘Once or twice you’ve mentioned a friend from Oasis, was it-’ Genji begun sticking facts together at the same realising how slow he is to something so obvious.

 

‘It was Maurice Galvani, yes. However he is not the only friend I’ve got here, there are many scientists I’ve met that are working in Oasis now’. Angela laughed and quickly added ‘but with Maurice we worked together on one research for quite some time and have stayed in contact since then. He was one of the few people who knew about my work away from everything. Our ways parted the moment I joined Overwatch and he became interested in working here. I never doubted he could become a director of this whole place. In fact, I’m quite impressed and glad he achieved it.’ she said resting her back on the soft pillows. Thoughtfully staring at the ceiling.

 

Genji listened to her silently, still not being quite sure how to feel about the whole situation they were in. What was certain that for now was that Angela was safe and as Genji hoped Talon would not dare to make a move on her in this place in the near future. An assault on the most renowned university in the world seemed too bold even for Talon, for now at least.

 

Angela looked at the figure of Genji standing in the light coming through the balcony. Her eyes felt heavy and overall she felt exhausted after the escape. She had no opportunity to rest properly for the past four days, not to mention the cyborg himself. Guilt spread through her body as she thought again how much she owes the man by now. 

 

‘Is your knee ok?’ she asked worriedly.

 

‘Doesn’t bother me’

 

Mercy laughed ‘You don’t possibly think I haven’t seen you limp from time to time. With the equipment that this place offers, treating to your leg and repairing your armor sounds almost effortless’ Nothing could really escape her doctor’s eye after all. ‘Now when I think of it-’ Angela stood up walking up to Genji as he stared at her curiously ‘We could improve your body, the armor. Maybe even reconstruct certain parts of your body. I’m sure that-’ she continued excitedly until she saw how cyborg’s jaw tensed almost unnoticeably. Another wave of guilt hit her consciousness realising how it must have sounded to him. ‘Oh gods, Genji I’m so sorry’ she whispered reaching towards his arm in apoglecting manner, feeling ashamed of how the idea of working on cyborg’s body interested her.

 

‘ _ Improve my body? _ ’ thought Genji hearing Angela’s words. The moment he came to peace with himself he has never thought of such things. Not until now, when the doctor brought them up. Repairing his armor was one thing but changing it? Somehow he felt a familiar disturbance within him he hadn’t felt for a long time. A doubt that opened a drawer in his mind that had been locked for years. For a moment, his mind went blank and no words could escape his mouth.

 

‘I’ve accepted who I am, Angela.’ he tried to sound as confident as possible, however those words could not hide the hesitation from before and Mercy was still looking at him with sad expression on her face so he added ‘I need no improvements and as long as you keep my armor working I will be alright’

 

‘I understand’ she had begun to say, but decided to leave the conversation for now and changed the topic. ‘Are you sure you have no problems with dining with everyone? This place is specific, if I hadn’t been here before I would probably be overwhelmed by everyone and everything. I know you don’t like taking off your mask and I understand if you want to stay away from all this’ she finished remembering the last time they tried to dine together. At least that was something she could do for him.

 

Genji hesitated before answering. ‘If you could excuse me this time.’

 

***

 

‘This way please’ instructed an assistant from before as Angela walked with her through expensive-looking corridors. The air smelled like citruses and lemon grass that nicely refreshed the air. Mercy wiped a drop of sweat of her forehead and decided to remove her jacket. After several minutes, they entered a spacious hall full of chatting people and omnics, just then she saw Maurice quickly walking towards them, his smile spreading wider the closer he was to the doctor. 

 

‘Angela, you look refreshed, I’m sure you are hungry and-’ he started but then looked around in look for the cyborg. Confusion spread on his face ‘and Mister Shimada?’ he asked.

 

Angela smiled politely imagining the figure of Genji moving swiftly around the premises ‘He asked me to apologize to you sincerely as he had an urgent business to finish. Surely we will be joined by him later on’

 

Galvani nodded and reassured his understanding but Angela still felt uncomfortable and weirdly lonely without Genji accompanying her. In fact, she had grown quite dependant and attached to him, especially in the light of the events from the previous days. ‘ _ Days? Months now _ ’ Angela huffed at herself, thinking of how Genji’s absence bothered her.

 

After a while, Mercy’s nostrils filled with an intense smell of exotic spices as they entered the dining area, the man led them towards one of the tables located in the center of the room. The place itself looked stunning and Angela couldn’t help but stare around enjoying rich golden decorations that fit dirty-blue walls and marble floors. Not to mention glass roof which was dark enough to protect the guests from the intense sun, but transparent enough to see the intense colours of the sky.  Maurice walked forward and moved the chair for her to sit down. 

 

‘Angela, I do hope that you will feel comfortable in Oasis. It is an honour to have someone like you here, you may have said that I flatter you but I do not intend to say anything else but the truth’ Maurice said joining her at the table. Angela involuntarily blushed and secretly thanked the dim lights to hide the colour of her cheeks. They chatted for few minutes until his voice became more serious ‘I do hope that you will tell me everything that has happened. I know as much as your assistant told me and I can’t deny that the attack was quite unexpected. I was worried Angela, that they would lay their hands on you and on your research as well. ’ he said honestly worried ‘I want to help you.’

 

Angela nervously squeezed her hands on the table, not being sure where to start. 

 

***

 

Meanwhile, Genji quickly scouted the premises of the university and noted nothing worthy of his attention. Guards scattered around and camera supervision on almost every corner somehow calmed him down. He caught attention of some people but overall, that wasn't a sensation in the city where humans and omnics lived together. 

 

‘Angela is probably dining with Galvani by now’ thought Genji and squeezed the hilt of his sword as he observed the shimmering water of Oasis. By now, he understood that uncomfortable feeling he felt towards the Italian man was nothing else but jealousy. A feeling he hadn't felt for quite some time. Probably. he hadn’t felt like this since his frivolous youth when someone else was wooing a lady he was interested in. Genji thought almost disappointed at himself for feeling such an emotion. The man believed she was not to be his after all, on the contrary to what his heart kept telling him.

  
  


***

 

The dinner was almost finished and Genji was still absent. Angela noticed this by constantly looking across the room. 

 

‘Angela, is everything alright?’ Galvani asked looking at the woman with worried gaze. ‘I'm sure mister Shimada will join us soon’ he added as if he read her mind.

 

‘Oh, yes’ she quickly answered smiling. ‘It has been a difficult week, Maurice. I wouldn’t be here if not for him.’

 

‘I do not doubt it. But remember, you are safe now. I will do my best to keep it that way. I know you’ve been worrying but it’s not all on mister Shimada anymore’ he answered looking at her with such an intense gaze Angela felt it piercing her person. ‘Even if Talon knew where to find you by now, I doubt they would have the time to prepare an attack anytime soon’ the man added. 

 

Angela had to agree with Galvani, for now she believed to be safe even if she still felt a shadow creeping on her back. Talon agents were not idiots to try to capture her under Oasis protection. Being assaulted unexpectedly was one of the last things on Angela’s wish list. 

 

All of sudden, Maurice turned his head and a moved the chair away fixing his suit. ‘Miss O’Deorain’ 

 

_ Moira? _ Angela suddenly faced the approaching red-haired woman. Her expression was mysterious as she looked at Mercy, her lips twitched in what seemed to be a smile. 

 

‘Maurice, Angela, it’s pleasure and a surprise, I have to admit, to see you here in Oasis.’ she said, her voice slightly raspy, her cat-like eyes piercing her intensively.

 

‘It has been a while since we last dined together. Please, sit down’ he said moving a chair, inviting the woman to join.

 

‘With pleasure’ she replied and turned towards Angela.

 

‘Hello Moira’ Angela greeted her nodding slightly, trying to hide the surprise and also slowly growing anxiousness. 

 

‘Angela' she nodded.

 

‘This meal could not get more pleasant! Having two brilliant minds surrounding me.’ Galvani chipped oblivious to the tense atmosphere around the table as he moved the chair under Moiras’ person.

 

‘ _ Indeed it couldn’t _ ’ Angela thought feeling immensely tense atmosphere filling the air giving her the feeling of almost drowning in it. Moira looked as usual - calm and proud. She had not changed much since the last time she saw her in the Overwatch headquarters when Jack angrily condemned her research. Angela did not even pay attention to the conversation between the Irish woman and Maurice, not until her name hung in the air. 

 

‘It must have been horrifying, so close to such tragedy’ Moira waved her arm theatrically, her voice sounding amused. 

 

‘If it weren’t for Genji, I would be indeed in trouble’ Angela smiled politely. There was no point in hiding the fact he was here with her.

 

‘Shimada Genji?’ if Angela hadn’t known her over the years she would think she sounded surprised. That almost invisible lack of interest caught her attention and she surely didn’t like it. Moira’s presence worried her. Out of all the people, meeting the geneticist here felt like trouble once again. 

 

‘ _ Stop it. Stop overthinking. _ ’ she growled at herself realizing that she may be simply paranoid. 

 

‘The one and only’ Maurice replied.

 

‘That is interesting. I haven’t seen Genji in a long time. Angela, how it is that you two met?’ Moira asked curiously folding a handkerchief on her lap.

 

Angela swallowed hard and straightened her back, the last thing she needed was Moira’’ suspicion. 

 

‘He happened to travel close to a place I worked’ she smiled politely. ‘It was a surprise meeting I believe.’

 

‘I see’ Moira elegantly brushed invisible dust from her purple shirt staring at her mysteriously.

 

‘I believe our dessert is coming. Moira, I hope you can accompany us for the time being’ Galvani asked to Angela's’ discontent. 

 

‘Thankfully, I have some spare time today so I will accept your offer Maurice’ 

 

‘Wonderful!' he cheered as Angela suddenly felt out of place, wanting to hide in her small house once on the countryside again.

 

***

 

‘It was a wonderful meal with a wonderful accompaniment. Once you properly rested Angela, I will show you the university and the research center.’ Maurice announced fixing the length of his white shirt, slowly leading both women towards the outside. ‘It is a shame mister Shimada did not joins us. I believe he is an extraordinary person and I cannot deny, I’d love to get to know him, ah-! Mister Shimada!’ Maurice stopped abruptly surprising even Angela, who almost stumbled upon him. Her eyes widened as cyborgs figure emerged from the shadow. 

 

She immediately realised the stiffness of his body and disturbing aura surrounding them by now. His visor flickered almost invisibly. 

 

‘Moira.’ he said shortly, approaching the trio. 

 

‘Genji’ she answered sharply sensing Genji’s tension as well.

 

Galvani quickly gained his posture again and a smile returned to  his face and asked ‘Mister Shimada, how did you like the university?’ 

 

‘Extraordinary place’ Genji replied eyeing Moira and Angela, hidden behind the mask. 

 

‘Maurice, Moira, if you could excuse us.’ said Mercy walking towards the cyborg. There was no need to make this meeting more awkward than it already was.

 

‘Naturally, we’ve got plenty of time to talk. I will send my assistant for both of you for supper. Moira, I’d like discuss your lecture for next week’ the man answered turning his attention to the geneticist. 

 

‘I do hope you have not been sitting idle Angela and that you came across interesting research you could share with me’ the low voice of Moira echoed in the corridor.

 

‘I’m sure we will both find familiar language soon enough.’ Mercy’s stern voice surprised even Genji. Moira on the other hand looked amused, the right corner of her lip rose with a devilish glint in her eyes sparkling. 

 

‘Very well’ she answered and now looked at Genji who stood silent, paying attention to the interaction between Mercy and Moira. 

 

***

 

The moment the cyborg and the doctor were alone, Angela released air as if it was compressed in her for a long time. 

 

‘Oh scheiße, I don’t like this’ she rubbed a spot between her eyes. Her shoulders suddenly dropped down as she bent her body on the cool, stone wall. ‘I knew she is here but uh- verdammt.’ Angela cursed, she felt frustrated, not knowing anymore whether it was the lack of sleep or sudden encounter with her former coworker. And not just any coworker, but Moira, wicked geneticist in flesh.

 

Genji wasn’t sure how much time he had spent wondering around the university's and city's premises. And the more he walked around the more he was convinced the place was a perfect hideout for Mercy. Until now, when he had seen who also resided in here.

 

‘I so don’t like this situation’ she complained once again. ‘Moira smells like trouble from kilometers away’

 

‘I have scouted the city, university premises.’ he spoke ‘This place is our best choice, your best choice for now’ to her dismay, Angela couldn’t disagree and as much presence of Moira stirred her anxiousness, she could not do much about it and now she felt grateful for the change of the topic. Sitting and thinking about Moira would do her no good. Moreover, she couldn't help but to feel sparks of excitement growing inside of her at the thought of working in the laboratory. She could continue her research, consult other scientists, Maurice even mentioned lectures she could attend.

 

She signed loudly and next, straightened her back and took a deep breath. ‘let's make the most of this situation before everything goes to hell, shall we?’ in that moment Angela knew that she needed to be confident. Her eyes sparkled with determination. Sight of the cyborg made Angela's heart flutter pleasantly. She was no longer lonely. Perhaps the barrier between them stood solid for years but now she finally saw pieces of it crumbling slowly on to the ground.

 

Genji sneered at the comment and nodded slightly, seeing Angela smile so widely for the first time in a long time.

 

 

**Let me know what do you think about Galvani and Moira. How is Genji's and Angela's relationship progressing? Is there something missing or worth changing? Feel free to review! Cheers! :3**

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first fanfic written in English and also published online! Huge thanks to everyone who supported, helped and convinced me to publish this story! Please, feel free to comment and let me know what did/didn't you like! Hope you enjoyed it! Cheers!


End file.
